


Dominance and Submission

by Jhabois



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha Kagami, Alpha Nash Gold Jr., Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst most possibly, Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, Beta Kuroko, Beta Momoi Satsuki, Crack Pairing, Culture - made up, Culture Differences, Culture Shock, F/M, Fights, Forced Marriage, Historical Japan AU - not accurate, M/M, Marriage Hunt, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, OC, Omegaverse, Samurai AU, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Traditions - made up, crack ship, no beta we die like men, omega Aomine Daiki, this is just for fun lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhabois/pseuds/Jhabois
Summary: -=-=-=-=-=-Kiseki no Sedai Unity (KiNSU) is the largest annual event for all involved in the Kiseki no Sedai alliance. Hosting the event is as much of a burden as it is an honor. So far the last ten celebrations have gone smoothly but what would happen if an unforeseen situation suddenly presents itself?- will update tags as chapters are posted
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Aomine Daiki - unrequited, Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, Nash Gold Jr./Aomine Daiki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I can explain... xD actually I can't. There's no explanation for how I came up with this most unlikely pairing and this story haha.
> 
> Just wanted to start this since the idea's been in my head for so long and I need to get the ball rolling or else it will never see the light of day lmao.
> 
> Anyway here's a short introduction to this otherwise potentially big tangle of plot, world building, and character exploration. Hope it'll interest some folks at least haha.
> 
> I'll update tags as appropriate and please do mind the tags, it is rated for a reason. Also as was tagged, this is based on Historical Japan but NOT super accurate and the traditions and culture for each clan are made up. Just wanted to make that clear   
> Comments are very much welcomed!

Today was the start of the grand event, “Kiseki no Sedai Unity”, _KiNSU_ for short, and this year it is being hosted by the Touou clan.

The event is held annually by the ones chosen from the clans who have signed the code of alliance “Kiseki no Sedai”. The clans who have joined the alliance are: Seirin, Touou, Kaijo, Shutoku, Rakuzan, and Yosen. The alliance was made after succeeding wars over territory between the six clans left almost all of them with recovering troops and failing economy. During their struggle to build back up Seirin used this opportunity to propose an alliance between the six of them. Aida Kagetora, Seirin’s Daimyo, spearheaded the whole affair and through his hard work and effort acting as the peacemaker between all of them the Kiseki no Sedai alliance was formed.

The Kiseki no Sedai alliance is still fairly new, only being active for 11 years therefore it makes the Unity event that much more important. The annual KiNSU is a huge gathering of chosen representatives from the six different clans. A clan is given the responsibility to host the event, then at the end of the event the host will pass on the responsibility for next year’s KiNSU to the clan that’s next in line, the alphabetical chronological arrangement is often followed. Therefore, the order starts from Kaijo, Rakuzan, Seirin, Shutoku, Touou, then Yosen and the cycle repeats. If the chosen clan is not able to host the KiNSU that year due to excusable causes, i.e. natural calamity, clan emergency, and others of the same nature then the clan next in line will do it in their place, however, the region that was skipped must make up for it by hosting for the next year.

KinSU encourages the different clans to gather and mingle with representatives from other clans for them to start new or maintain inter-clan relations. It’s supposed to be an enriching event wherein the regions’ representative shogun, daimyo, or samurai will be allowed a peaceful place and time for interaction, conversation, meetings, trade, and camaraderie. KiNSU usually spans from 1 to 2 weeks at most, rarely do events last past two weeks.

The activities held during the KiNSU differ from clan to clan. Usually it’s an introduction or mixture of the clan’s traditions and culture with activities that allow the guests to see or participate in those activities. The host clan calls the shots and arranges everything from start to end. Last year, for example, Shutoku held festivities centered on celebrations, festivals, and creating charms and shrines for their clan’s deity, of course, no one was forced to join if they did not wish to participate.

KiNSU is the largest annual event for all involved in the Kiseki no Sedai alliance. Hosting the event is as much of a burden as it is an honor. So far the last ten celebrations have gone smoothly but what would happen if an unforeseen situation suddenly presents itself?


	2. Chapter 1

-=-=-=-=-=-

The sun shone brightly in the moderately cloudy sky, sunlight passing through the canopy of the forest made it easier to see the surrounding area covered with all types of plants and tall trees. A small troupe of samurai carefully guided their horses through the mildly thick underbrush of the forest, careful not to make a misstep since a single step taken in the wrong area may trip the horse or worse. There was another path readily available, it was worn and well-used but they needed to take a quick detour through a shorter but less used route in order not to be late for the event. They had set off from Seirin two days ahead of schedule but unforeseen issues delayed their arrival. Taking shortcuts through untraveled terrain was a risk and they could probably slip and fall somewhere somehow, however, arriving late to the opening ceremony was not an option. It was deemed disrespectful, and not to mention they were also the representatives from their clan. Tardiness was unacceptable.

“I see the flags up ahead.” Kuroko announced, catching his companions’ attention as they climbed over a slope. They managed to get out of the forest in record time, the clearing ahead of them revealing the welcoming sight of the road leading to the open gates and mighty walls of Touou, proud banners displayed on long poles on top of the wall stretched towards the sky, welcoming the guests flooding in from the various prefectures. It seems they made it just in time.

Once they’ve entered their names in the registration list they were free to proceed to the west field where the opening ceremony would be held in the afternoon.

“Wah, I can finally get off my horse!” Kagami exclaimed in relief, stopping his steed and lowering himself to the ground without a second wasted. The feeling of solid ground on his feet after a continuous ride on horseback was an unexplainable relief for his aching backside.

“I’m so glad we made it in time,” Kiyoshi sighed.

“Yeah. We were cutting it close this time though, we’ll have to make a report about the collapsed bridge on the northern pass when we get back home.” Hyuuga noted while also getting off his horse.

Kiyoshi only nodded. “Yes, I’ll send a letter to Riko-san about the incident. Hyuuga, go and take the others to a stable near the Kirito’s tavern and make arrangements for the room rentals. Let’s catch the free rooms before more visitors come and all taverns get completely booked.”

“Yes General.”

Hyuuga and the others obeyed as instructed, separating from their general as they headed to the direction of the tavern. Although the streets were a bit crowded and bustling with activity it didn’t take long for them to reach their destination. As mentioned by Kiyoshi there was a stable nearby where they left their horses to be tended by the stable workers before taking their things to the tavern. Having been here the last time KiNSU was held in Touou, Hyuuga could hold a friendly conversation with the tavern owner and managed to get them two rooms. Since there were six of them three people will stay in one room. Kuroko, Kagami, and Koganei will reside in a room together while Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, and Izuki stayed in the other.

“Rest and clean up. The opening ceremony will start in an hour, let’s head out after thirty minutes.” Hyuuga informed his fellow samurai before they went to their separate rooms. All of them answered in affirmation, too eager to get out of their sweat-drenched armor and change into something more comfortable.

Koganei was excited to finally take a break so he ran ahead of Kuroko and Kagami to the room, the other two watching with slight amusement as they followed.

“Hey Kuroko do you have any idea what activity Touou’s going to hold during the opening ceremony? Aside from the mandatory representatives’ presentation of course.”

“I’m not really sure Kagami-kun. Touou’s quite diverse in its culture and tradition so I can’t exactly guess what they have in plan this year.”

“Aomine didn’t tell you anything?”

Kuroko shook his head side to side. “The thought to ask him didn’t cross my mind. It’s been a very busy year for all of us, sending Aomine-kun a letter asking about the included activities in the KiNSU was the last thing on my mind.”

The monotone answer would appear normal to outsiders but Kagami was sure Kuroko stated the last sentence with sarcasm, a jab at Kagami which subtly told him that the answer to his question was so obvious he shouldn’t even have to ask.

Rolling his eyes at his fellow samurai Kagami sighed. He had wanted to at least know what was in store, he knew that KiNSU opening ceremonies can get over the top sometimes. He doesn’t remember which prefecture it was but one time the opening ceremony had involved volunteers from clan representatives to present one of their prefecture’s well known dance in front of everyone. Participation was asked on the spot without any warning beforehand. Kagami really didn’t want to embarrass himself in a large crowd like the unfortunate people who were forced to participate that time.

Kuroko took it upon himself to ask as they entered the room, “Koganei-san were you informed about the activities for the opening ceremony?”

Without missing a beat Koganei answered while changing his clothes at the same time. “Well, I’m not sure but I overheard chatters from the street about a duel. Not quite certain if that’s true though.”

At the mention of a fight Kagami instantly lit up. “A duel? Really? Now, that’s something I wouldn’t mind joining! I hope it’s with swords, but I wouldn’t mind hand-to-hand combat either.”

Kuroko sighed. “You’ll join anything that involves fighting, Kagami-kun.”

Koganei laughed in agreement. “Although I’m sure you just want to fight against Aomine again right?”

“I mean, I also look forward to battling against the others,” replied Kagami then he lightly scratched his cheek as he added, “But fighting against Aomine is also fun, exciting, and challenging. He’s one hell of a fighter.”

“Are you sure that’s all?” It was a simple question but when it came from Kuroko Kagami knew there was an insinuation behind it. Kagami had an idea of what Kuroko was implying but he didn’t humor him with an answer, he didn’t want to think of the implications. Alas, recollections of the past are hardly ever brought under control.

Memories from his past encounters with the navy haired samurai flashed for a moment. Kagami still felt goosebumps erupt on his skin remembering the strength behind each swing as their blades met on the battlefield. The swiftness of his feet, graceful as a deer, dodging impossibly fast. The sun beat down on them, the dust flew all around, but in spite of all those distractions neither of their eyes left each other. And the spark in those blue eyes growing brighter as they clashed over and over sent gentle shivers up his spine. They had won the war that day but Kagami had lost that battle, Aomine had him on his knees, katana on his throat, he was beaten but staring up into lively arrogant blue eyes only fanned the flames of hunger for another fight. He wanted to feel that rush through his veins again, hear the clang of metal against metal, break through every defense and counter every swing, he was one hundred percent certain that he didn’t just want to fight. He wanted to fight against _Aomine_ specifically. On that day Kagami promised himself this wouldn’t be the last time their swords will cross.

Kuroko shrugged at Kagami’s silence, taking his friend’s red cheeks and the faint smell of embarrassment as answer enough. Kuroko was sure Kagami didn’t even notice that he was blushing nor that he had slipped up a bit on controlling his scent.

Koganei changed the subject as the conversation lapsed into extended silence. “You guys should probably start changing now. We still have to clean and wear our armor for the opening ceremony. I’m sure Hyuuga would give us an earful if we wear our dirty armor to the ceremony.”

Kagami and Kuroko nodded.

It took them nearly 30 minutes to have everything set, they managed to finish just in time as Izuki came to fetch them. Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were waiting at the tavern’s entrance, both clad in their full samurai armor, a combination of red and black following Seirin’s colors, with their katana sheathed by their side.

“Took you long enough,” Hyuuga said, crossing his arms.

“Sorry about that. Kagami had trouble with his armor, but we managed to fix it.” Koganei explained for them being the oldest one among his roommates.

Kiyoshi smiled in understanding. “We really need to buy you a new set when we get back Kagami.”

“Yeah. It’s about time for this armor to retire,” mussed Kagami. He’s been through thick and thin with this same set but even though it holds some sentimental value it was starting to fall apart and it was time to get a new one. Of course that didn’t mean that he’d throw it away, setting it up for display inside his house would be nice.

After the short exchange they quickly make their way to the area for the opening ceremony. Heads turned their way as they walked down the streets, citizens keeping a respectful distance away, some bowing in greeting once in a while and the Seirin samurai nodded in acknowledgement. By some coincidence they managed to run into Kaijo’s representatives.

Kiyoshi was the first one to notice. Kiyoshi waved and energetically greeted Kasamatsu, the general of Kaijo’s samurai with a bright smile. “General Kasamatsu! Longtime no see. How have you been?”

Kasamatsu returned the greeting with his own smile, joining Kiyoshi and his men as they walked side by side. “General Kiyoshi, good to see you again. I’m doing fine. Although I don’t think one year to be that long, we’ve seen each other at last year’s KiNSU in case you forgot.”

“Now, now, you know that was merely a figure of speech.” Kiyoshi defended, despite knowing that Kasamatsu was obviously aware of that. “But depending on how you look at it, sometimes one year feels like an eternity noh? Especially when waiting for something,” then he mumbles silently, “or someone.”

Kasamatsu pretends he didn’t hear the last two words or see the unreserved smile directed at him. “Yeah. Sometimes it certainly does.”

Seirin’s representatives easily carried friendly conversations with Kaijo’s representatives seeing that they’ve been well acquainted after meeting and talking with each other for the past KiNSU events.

Kise approached Kuroko and Kagami with a boisterous greeting, “Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!”

“Yo Kise, fancy running into you guys here of all places.” Kagami greeted the eccentric blonde while Kuroko said simply, “Hello Kise-kun.”

“Woah. It feels like we haven’t seen each other in ages. How have you two been? It’s been a year since we saw each other right?”

“It’s been a great year so far. We’ve been really busy with a lot of things but Seirin’s been thriving lately.” Kuroko stated.

“Wow that’s great news Kurokocchi! How about you Kagamicchi?”

“I’m fine. Just been busy with the usual, training like always.” Kagami’s answer wasn’t a surprise and Kise laughed in good humor.

“You really are something Kagamicchi. Training even in a period of peace.”

Kagami shrugged at the comment. “If I don’t train my muscles would sag and I don’t really want to get rusty with my sword handling. Besides,” Kagami’s eyes gave Kise a side glance. “Aren’t you in the same boat, Kise?”

Kise raised his hands. “Ah you caught me there.” He then scratched the back of his head, smile sheepish. “I’ve also been training nonstop.”

His hand drops to his side and there’s a faraway look in his eyes. “I want to hurry up and surpass him after all.”

Kise didn’t specify who that person was but he didn’t need to, Kuroko and Kagami already knew who Kise was pertaining to. It would be none other than the same navy haired samurai that constantly plagued Kagami’s thoughts more than what would be labelled as normal. Kagami didn’t dwell too long on that fact though.

“Anyway I wonder what Touou has prepared for the opening ceremony this year?” The change in topic was smoothly done by Kise, Kagami and Kuroko barely noticed.

Kuroko answered, “Well, Koganei-san informed us that word on the street is that there will be some sort of duel. But we’re not sure if that’s true.”

Kise hummed in thought. “That might be a possibility. Touou’s very proud of their military after all, a presentation guised as a duel is most likely possible.”

A loud drawn out sound of a horn interrupted their conversation and was a sign that they had to walk faster as the opening ceremony was about to start. Kasamatsu and Kiyoshi bid goodbye to each other as they separated into their own groups.

“Sorry, I’ll talk with you guys after the ceremony!” Kise waved goodbye before joining his group as they approached the entrance to the field, both Seirin and Kaijo representatives were guided to their seats by ushers.

The previously open field was encircled with a barrier of tall fences decked in various navy blue and black ribbons. Following the pattern of the fence, a variety of tents were put up near the edges of the barrier, most were businesses selling their products as people walked around to see what each tent had in display. Clothes, crafts, textile, spices, and anything else you can think of one of the stalls most probably had it for sale, the variety of produce is overflowing.

At the opposite end from the entrance stood a large blue tent, on its right stood three medium sized tents and similarly on its left were three more tents. Flags of each clan stood tall next to each tent and the representatives from the clans were to position themselves in line with their respective flag and tent. Long wooden seats were organized across from the tents with a wide space between the tent and the first row of seats to act as the performance area. While everyone started going to their assigned places with the ushers directing them Kagami noticed something wasn’t right.

Looking at the position they were placed at from right to left it was Shutuko, Rakuzan, Seirin, Touou, Kaijo, then Yosen. Since Touou’s tent was obviously the largest one in the middle for whom was the last one on the far left side? There was no flag, but there were seats set up so it’s safe to assume that other people are expected right?

“Hey Kuroko, don’t you think there’s more tents than needed?”

For a moment Kuroko didn’t understand what Kagami was getting at but Kagami insistently gestured at the empty tent to their left.

“Maybe it’s for Touou’s representatives?” Kuroko guessed.

And Kagami instantly points out, “But their seats are already placed in the middle.”

“Well then they have visitors probably?”

Kagami pursed his lips. That could be the case, but they weren’t informed about this though. Having visitors from other prefectures aside from the main six in the alliance wasn’t something unheard of, however, at least all the other clans in the alliance would be informed beforehand. It still seemed fishy but there was no firm ground to steadily place suspicions on. He was just relying on his gut feelings, so Kagami didn’t want to make the issue that big of a deal. There wasn’t even a set rule against inviting visitors to the KiNSU after all. Meanwhile, the citizens of Touou started to gather behind the representatives’ seats to watch the opening ceremony unfold, excited chatters fill the air.

Two strong beats from a drum steal everyone’s attention and the crowd automatically grows silent, not even whispers could be heard. The two beats are soon followed by another two, starting a steady rhythmic beat while two lines of drummers exited the large tent doing the same beat as the other before them. They split and form horizontal lines on each side of the main tent, rhythm getting faster and faster until Lady Momoi steps out from the tent covers and faces the crowd to which the drums stop in unison.

Lady Momoi is dressed in her best kimono, dominantly colored pink with accents of blue and black patterns tied with a black obi. Her long pink hair elegantly weaved into a braid with shimmering strands of gold strips catching the sunlight as she moved, while her face was completely natural with only a light pink tint on her lips as makeup. Momoi was striking and it was obvious to everyone in the crowd, she had completely captured their attention by simply standing there.

Smiling wide, she announces with a firm voice, loud enough for people to hear but not too much that it would strain her voice, “Representatives, leaders, generals, everyone who has come here for the yearly Kiseki no Sedai Unity, we and the whole of Touou excitedly welcome you for another grandiose event! Thank you for coming all the way here, far from your prefectures to join us in celebrating this precious gathering. But before anything else I give the floor to Touou’s very own Daimyo Harasawa!”

As Momoi stepped back Daimyo Harasawa exits the tent, and the crowd erupts into booming applause. The daimyo was dressed in a simple navy colored yukata with black accented patterns but the aura surrounding him was oozing with power and authority. He stood in a way that anyone who saw him would know that he is someone of high rank and importance.

As the applause died down Daimyo Harasawa spoke, voice louder than Momoi’s, baritone carrying farther into the crowd. Everyone listened. “In the past, the six clans have relentlessly warred against each other. Fighting for power and territory. We may have won some battles but we have also lost more than just battles. Blood, sweat, and tears were spilled on the battle ground, countless of lives were taken, relations were torn apart. But when the alliance was made peace became possible, more than a silly dream or wishful thinking. It became reality. The Kiseki no Sedai alliance has been going strong for eleven years, today being the eleventh anniversary and it continues in the spirit of promoting peace not only to the six clans but also to others beyond. Therefore, let me introduce to you Touou’s invited visitor, the Jabberwock clan.”

A collective gasp from the whole crowd echoed through the entire clearing as Daimyo Harasawa was joined by samurai emerging from the main tent, all clad in golden armor. One of them carrying a banner with Jabberwock’s crest on it for all to see.

A tall man with blonde hair stood beside Daimyo Harasawa and the daimyo introduced him, “This is Daimyo Gold Sr. of Jabberwock. Today with everyone here as our witness, I, Daimyo Harasawa, declare that we accept Jabberwock’s offer for a truce with Touou.”

A pleased smirk placed itself on Daimyo Gold Sr.’s face but Daimyo Harasawa quickly added, “On one condition.” The smirk immediately falls. “The chosen pair will have a traditional marriage hunt. If Jabberwock wins, the truce will continue with a marital union. But if our side wins, the truce will continue without a marital union.”

Daimyo Gold Sr. was caught off guard by the proposal since it was not what they had specified in the letter but he masterfully reigns himself in, the smirk returning full force as he realizes what happened.

He replies coolly, “We accept the challenge.” He holds out his hand which Daimyo Harasawa shakes without hesitation.

“With all present as witness, Jabberwock and Touou have both agreed on the terms of the truce and the hunt. As the challenge is accepted in goodwill let this mark the official start of the eleventh KiNSU!”

Thunderous applause roared through the crowd but Kagami didn’t join in, not even a single clap or holler. Kuroko took notice of his friend’s obvious grim expression.

“Are you alright Kagami-kun?”

Kagami couldn’t even respond, too lost in thought. The clapping died down and the representatives of Jabberwock bowed, leaving the center stage to take their seats. Momoi assumed her role and exclaimed with as much energy as she could muster, “Let us now meet the chosen pair!”

The tent covers are drawn to the side like big curtains, revealing the two people who had been given a heavy responsibility.

“Aomine Daiki from the Touou clan and Gold Nash Jr. from the Jabberwock clan!”

If it was possible for a human’s jaw to drop to the floor it would be certain that is exactly what would have happened to Kagami in that instance. The only thought crossing his mind was a question.

_What the actual fuck?!_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**_(Two weeks earlier)_ **

Doors leading to the daimyo’s room slid open and a samurai clad in battle armor entered stoically, instantly kneeling before the daimyo seated before him.

“Apologies for the disturbance Daimyo Harasawa.”

Interrupted, the mentioned daimyo looked up from the material he was reading but waved his hand in dismissal, setting the book aside. “It’s fine. I know you’d never barge in without a reason General Imayoshi. What brings you here?”

The hesitation before the general gave his answer wasn’t a good sign. “We’ve just received a letter from Jabberwock.” Imayoshi brought out a sealed letter from his bag and handed it to Daimyo Harasawa.

Jabberwock. Simply hearing the name rang alarm bells in Daimyo Harasawa’s mind. Why would the strongest family in the west region send a letter to Touou out of the blue?

Without waiting a second longer Daimyo Harasawa takes the letter off of Imayoshi’s hands and opens it to read through the contents. Gradually, the expression on his face turns grim as he reads the letter. Reading through it didn’t take that long but he needed to take a moment to collect himself after reading it. The situation was dire.

Daimyo Harasawa quickly instructed, “General, go and fetch Lady Momoi and Samurai Aomine right this instant. This is an important matter that needs to be discussed at once.”

Touou’s general nods and leaves without question, closing the door behind him as he left. Wakamatsu, his second in command, was waiting at the entrance of the house and when he saw the serious look plastered on the general’s usually lax face he already knew something was off before he could even catch a faint whiff of Imayoshi’s scent. Being a Beta Wakamatsu wasn’t as sensitive to scents as Omegas or Alphas but he can manage to discern smells to a certain degree, and Imayoshi’s scent was giving off hints of stress or agitation. Although he wanted to ask what had happened, Wakamatsu stopped himself. He knew General Imayoshi would inform him of any issues _when_ and _if_ needed, and as the second in command he didn’t need to ask questions, he only needed to listen and obey the commands given to him. And that’s exactly what Imayoshi gave.

“Find Lady Momoi and tell her the Daimyo has requested for her presence at once. Escort her here. Make sure she arrives safely.”

“Yes sir.”

Imayoshi paused as he watched Wakamatsu hop onto his horse and ride away without saying anything else, usually the loudmouthed man would be asking him all kinds of questions before doing as told. Imayoshi clicked his tongue, realizing that his face and scent must’ve been a dead giveaway if Wakamatsu had reacted that way. Usually his face would be a perfect mask of nonchalance, and his natural scent under complete control but he’ll let his slipup slide for now. With the Daimyo’s call for an impromptu meeting Imayoshi knew the letter from Jabberwock must’ve contained pertinent information. There were thousands of reasons he could think of as to why Jabberwock had contacted them but Imayoshi hopes it’s not a threat of war, it’s the last thing they need right now.

The bespectacled man hopped onto his own horse and started a fast gallop heading towards the barracks.

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Aomine!”

A shout from outside the fenced area gains Aomine’s attention. He pauses mid swing and sheathes his sword, brows furrowing in confusion when he recognizes Imayoshi on his horse. Wasn’t he sent away on an errand just a while ago? Why was he back so soon?

Leaving the training ground and walking up to the general, Aomine greets, “General.”

Imayoshi just nodded in return before instructing, “Aomine get on your horse and follow me.”

Aomine was supposed to stay here to watch over the training later however, the abrupt order and the off-kilter look worn by the general clued him in that something had happened. Not to mention the stench of what he can only label as anxiety clearly exuded from his otherwise calm looking captain, which was a weird combination. If anything, Imayoshi was the epitome of cold, calm, and logical, to sense him exude something other than that was a major red flag.

Aomine whistled loudly and a magnificent black horse appeared from behind the far off shed, galloping towards them then stopping in front of its rider. Aomine fluidly lifts himself onto the saddle, following close as Imayoshi rides out of the training grounds and onto the main road.

“Mind telling me where we’re going and why you dragged me out of training duty today?” Aomine asked after it became apparent that Imayoshi wouldn’t be telling him anything without instigation.

“Daimyo Harasawa has requested our presence for a meeting.”

The blunt answer leaves Aomine with more questions. “Has he mentioned why?”

“We’ll know when we get there. I was only informed to bring you there.”

He could’ve pushed for more, Aomine knew that Imayoshi knew more than he let on, however, seeing that they’re close to the Daimyo’s residence anyway he held his tongue and Imayoshi didn’t speak another word either.

They arrived at their destination a short while later. Leaving their horses to the stable hand waiting for them, the two samurai were led by a servant to the meeting room. Seeing that Wakamatsu was standing beside the door it was safe to say that Lady Momoi was already there as well. Imayoshi swiftly informs Wakamatsu to replace Aomine as training overseer for the day and Wakamatsu nodded in affirmation, bowing before leaving. Aomine sent Wakamatsu a questioning look, hoping to get some answers but the older man simply shrugged and continued on his way, he didn’t know anything either.

Imayoshi knocks on the door twice before a voice from inside tells them to come in.

Instead of the main hall the meeting room was an old library, shelves stacked with books lined the walls while a table sat in the middle. Lady Momoi was already seated on one of the three cushions placed on the floor and the daimyo was seated across from her. Momoi smiles at both of them in greeting.

“General Imayoshi, samurai Aomine, please take your seats,” instructed Daimyo Harasawa, gesturing to the empty cushions beside Momoi.

As soon as both of them were seated Daimyo Harasawa immediately discussed the current issue.

“First, I’d like to thank all of you for going out of your way to come here even on such short notice. Let’s not dally any longer.” Daimyo Harasawa takes out the letter with the Jabberwock seal, placing it on the table and spreading it open so the three of them can read through the contents.

“Jabberwock has sent us a letter asking for a truce but not just through signing of legal papers, rather a treaty through a marital union.”

Shocked silence weighed heavily on the whole room as the presented information started to sink in. Jabberwock was a clan located in the West and was currently growing in power and their own economy was improving faster than any other clan. A majority of clans were aware of Jabberwock’s prowess as they made sure to crush every opposing clan set to war against them. To be sent a letter asking for a truce from Jabberwock themselves proved to be a great opportunity to side with the ever growing power and influence of the mighty Jabberwock. But there were too many questions and uncertainties considering the offer.

“And if we don’t accept?” Imayoshi raised the question, the first one to break the ice.

Daimyo Harasawa answered, “They will most likely consider Touou as a possible target for their next conquest.”

Jabberwock has been keeping to the west for most of the past years, steadily getting stronger, but all of them were aware that Touou was geographically close to Jabberwock, and as the clans residing around Jabberwock dwindle in number Touou has a huge target painted on it. As things stand now the daimyo’s guess wouldn’t be that far off from possibility.

Ever the polite one, Momoi timidly raised her hand and only stated her inquiry after she’d been acknowledged. “May I ask why they asked for a truce in the first place? I’ve read through the letter a couple of times to check but it seems the reason wasn’t stated.”

Daimyo Harasawa sighed, “The only reason I can think of would be that they would rather gain a strong ally rather than make a strong enemy. Jabberwock is strong but Touou is larger compared to them, taking into account that our military force can stand almost at par with theirs it’ll be a bloodbath if a war is fought between Jabberwock and Touou.”

“And yet they might end up fighting us if we decline their offer. Sounds more like a threat than an invitation. Actually, it appears like an invitation _for_ a war if you ask me.” Aomine voiced his thoughts with disdain, clearly upset that Jabberwock had driven them to a corner where their next move could potentially send Touou down a tough road whether they chose to accept or deny the offer.

General Imayoshi nodded. “Surprisingly, for once I’ll have to agree with Aomine on this one.”

“Hey!” Aomine squawked in indignation but Imayoshi continued on as if he wasn’t interrupted. “Although they’re very smart to send it at such an opportune moment for them, don’t you think so Daimyo Harasawa?”

Another heavy set sigh, Aomine can smell the annoyance radiating from the daimyo even though he knew the daimyo was suppressing it as best as he could. “Don’t remind me general. The Kiseki no Sedai Unity event is a couple of weeks from now and we can’t afford a declaration of war now or later.”

“Why not?” Aomine didn’t see why they were being forced to accept the truce if they’re able to fight back. “You said it yourself Daimyo Harasawa, our military power is nearly on par with theirs and we have the advantage in number. We can fight them off!”

“And by fighting them off we risk another war where hundreds of lives can potentially be lost, not only from Jabberwock but also from our own. Yes we might win or possibly draw but at what cost? Just because we _can_ doesn’t mean we _should_. Not to mention the five other clans may be dragged into the fight due to the Kiseki no Sedai Alliance.” Daimyo Harasawa paused before continuing with a calmer voice, “Don’t you remember why the alliance was made in the first place, Aomine?”

Aomine grunted, but nodded and reluctantly didn’t push the issue any further. Of course he knew the reason for the Kiseki no Sedai Alliance, it wasn’t that long when the alliance was formed, the day of the signing was still vivid in his mind. He knew the main goal was peace and to avoid unnecessary bloodshed like the days of old and he agrees. _However,_ a truce with Jabberwock meant they’d have to adjust accordingly based on their agreements with Jabberwock, it was akin to being tied, restricted, and it’ll be more like walking on eggshells than anything else. Balancing their treaty with Jabberwock while also maintaining relations with all the clans part of the Kiseki no Sedai is no simple task. It’s easy to see how things can become too tedious and exhausting in the long run. Not to mention the unlucky person who’ll end up getting married off to Jabberwock’s delegated representative, speaking of which.

Aomine scratched the back of his head and sighed. “With the way the conversation is going I’m assuming we’ll be settling for the peaceful option between the two?”

Daimyo Harasawa nodded.

Aomine continued bluntly, “Then who’ll be the sacrificial lamb?”

“Don’t use such crass words.” Imayoshi tutted, but in truth he had been wondering the same question since reading the letter. Imayoshi had already deducted which choice the daimyo would choose concerning the truce Jabberwock offered but the person to be married off was what he couldn’t exactly pinpoint on.

_Although…_

His eyes slowly glance to Lady Momoi, uncharacteristically silent for most of the meeting. Had she and the daimyo already spoken about the matter beforehand? There’s no way she’d be this quiet especially concerning a huge upset such as this.

‘ _Maybe...’_ The thought trailed off and the general squints his otherwise already narrow eyes and hums, contemplating the possibility of his hypothesis becoming true. _And_ if it was true he wonders how the others would react.

“Well?” Aomine asked since his question was not answered and seemingly ignored. Although he knows _something’s_ up. Satsuki is too quiet, Imayoshi has that gleam in his eyes, and the daimyo seems to be holding back from spilling the information.

“Okay. I know everyone here knows something aside from me. But we don’t exactly have time to beat around the bush so just spit it out.” He knows he’s been too lenient with his language especially around the daimyo but he’s done with guessing games and he isn’t in the mood to draw things out to unnecessarily drag the discussion any longer than it has to. Also, the daimyo has been subject to his uncouthness, intentional or unintentional, for years and he’s probably used to it by now. That doesn’t mean Aomine can abuse it though, so he uses it as sparingly as he was capable of.

“Lady Momoi has volunteered,” Daimyo Harasawa finally let out.

One mere sentence and Aomine was certain he felt the whole world practically skid to a stop right then and there.

“You what?!” The exclamation and sharp look directed towards Momoi made her flinch in her seat, Aomine’s angry eyes bore into her skin.

Momoi immediately tried to explain, “It’s the most logical solution for the offer. The three of us are Daimyo Harasawa’s chosen possible successors.”

“So what? You think it’s okay for you to volunteer for something so ridiculous?”

“Dai-chan! It’s not ridiculous, it’s our clan’s future at stake!”

At this point Aomine was starting to lose his mind. Satsuki being married off to a random person did not sit well with him, and it never will. Satsuki being married to someone other than the person she loved clawed at his chest and filled him with boiling anger.

Danger _, danger, **danger**. _

His mind flooded with a plethora of emotions. Satsuki, his sworn sister, was willingly putting herself at risk and in harm’s way and his protective Omegan instincts took center stage.

He stood up, towering over her as he spoke. “What about _your_ future?! What about Tetsu? Your plans to marry him in the future and raise a family with him? You’re telling me you’re giving up on all that?!”

Now it was Momoi’s turn to stand up, indignant at Aomine’s shouting. “What do you want me to do Dai-chan?! Sacrifice our people for my own happiness?! I’m not that selfish!”

“Both of you, calm down!” Imayoshi spoke up, covering his nose, their pheromones were filling the air fast and Imayoshi’s nose couldn’t handle the sudden and violent spike, most of the scent came from Aomine though, obviously because Lady Momoi was a beta. He tried to placate them while suppressing his own scent lest he act out in reaction to Aomine’s distressed scent, but neither of them paid him any attention.

“I didn’t say you were selfish! But why would you volunteer? It doesn’t have to be you!”

With tightly clenched fists trembling beside her, Momoi asks in a calmer voice, daring, “Then who do you think should go? A random _citizen_?”

“I’ll do it.” The words left his mouth without a second thought and he had to repeat it quietly to himself to make sure those were indeed the words he had said.

“I’ll do it.” He repeats, confidently this time.

Momoi’s eyes widened in horror. Did he even know what he was proposing?

Taken aback Momoi floundered for something to say. “Y-you can’t- you’re- General! Daimyo-sama!” She turned to them as she called them, eyes pleading. “He can’t-, right?”

For the nth time that evening Daimyo Harasawa sighs, eyes closed tightly. This was the reaction that he had wanted to avoid, but the topic had already been opened and there’s nothing else he can do but tackle the circumstance head on. “He can, actually. Especially since the groom is Daimyo Gold Sr.’s son, and an Alpha at that.”

“No! I won’t let Dai-chan marry him! I refuse! Let me go instead!” Momoi shouted.

Aomine refuted, “I counter that refusal! I won’t allow Satsuki to be married to a random Alpha!”

“Goodness, they’ve both lost it.” The general shook his head in exasperation, hand still covering his mouth and nose.

“Both of you control yourselves.” Daimyo Harasawa finally commanded, releasing his own pheromones into the air making all of them, even General Imayoshi, bristle. Moimoi stiffened and immediately took her seat, while Aomine wanted to resist he knew it wouldn’t end well if he did. So with forced compliance he sits himself down but his blood is still boiling under his skin. Fortunately, both of them were aware enough to rein their scents back into a tolerable degree much to Imayoshi’s relief.

“Our apologies Daimyo Harasawa.” Ever the logical one Momoi apologized, forcing Aomine to bow with her.

“Apology accepted.”

Daimyo Harasawa quietly deliberated for a moment before saying, “Let’s cut the meeting there for now. I will ponder upon what we’ve discussed today and I’ll give my decision tomorrow. You’re all dismissed.”

All of them bowed before standing up and leaving the room, closing the door behind them. As they walked to the exit Imayoshi wanted to say something, a remark about their inexcusable behavior in the meeting room, but as it were the aura around the other two was thick with tension so he remained silent, the lecture will have to wait for another time. They reached the exit and Imayoshi bid them goodbye as he took the reins of his horse from the stable hand. “Lady Momoi I’ll be taking my leave.”

“Farewell general.”

Imayoshi then turned to Aomine, “I’ll be going ahead to the barracks.” It was subtle but Imayoshi was basically giving Aomine time to discuss and settle their dispute with Momoi.

The samurai nodded, thankful for the general’s consideration. “I’ll follow.”

A crack of the reins and he was off. Imayoshi silently wondered about how the conversation between those two would go, and which of the two the daimyo would choose. Of course it was a given that Imayoshi himself wasn’t chosen, an Alpha male being wedded off to another Alpha male was not an option to be considered especially under the duress of a marriage due to a truce between clans. It wasn’t unheard of for Alphas of the same sex to be in a relationship but it was never for a clan union marriage, an heir resulting from the marriage was expected after all. With things as they are now the best candidate would inarguably be Lady Momoi, but with Aomine’s stubbornness he won’t let any harm befall the young lady. Adding Aomine into the equation, things will definitely start spiraling into unknown territory. If one way or another the daimyo chooses Aomine to be the one to get married then Touou will lose their most talented samurai.

_If_ Aomine gets married off to Jabberwock they’ll have to pick up the slack with the training, supervision and army’s morale that’ll definitely be affected once the navy haired samurai moved to Jabberwock to live with his spouse.

Imayoshi heaved a sigh feeling an incoming headache.

Today was far from over but Imayoshi already found himself tired, even with the meeting that had happened there were still so many factors to consider, so many things unclear, and so many things to prepare for. The KiNSU was a couple of weeks away and they were hustling to get things ready. Also, since they’re inviting Jabberwock over for the celebration they’d have to increase the security all around Touou just in case this was a bait of some kind. Things kept being added to his mental to-do-list, it seemed like two more was added after each time a task was placed. Imayoshi let out a loud exhale. It was going to be a long day.

Meanwhile back at the daimyo’s residence.

“Dai-chan what were you thinking?!”

“For once I actually _am_ thinking. What were _you_ thinking? Did you seriously expect me to just stay quiet and allow you to be wed to a person we don’t even know, specifically a bastard from Jabberwock?! I’d rather be the one to wed him than let him lay a single finger on you!”

“Do you even hear the words you’re saying Dai-chan! I also don’t want you to be wed in such a manner! My second gender would be perfect for the situation, it allows me to be unaffected by an Alpha’s commands-“

“Don’t drag your Beta bullshit into this! With an Alpha command or not your Beta advantage wouldn’t work against physical attacks.”

“And you think he won’t do the same to you?! Dai-chan really is an idiot!” With that final shout Momoi hit him on the arm and stomped off into the carriage that was waiting for her, she entered the vehicle never once looking back at Aomine. Sakurai, the carriage handler, verbally apologized to Aomine before leading the horses away from the gate and into the main road.

As he watched Momoi’s carriage disappear over the horizon all the compacted air in his lungs left him in an audible whoosh. He mentally cursed, of course he knew what possible danger he’s putting himself into and what kind of nasty shit might happen to him once he’d be the one chosen to be married off, being born as an Omega those possibilities were pretty much a given. Touou as a whole was much more tolerable to Omegas and for that he’s grateful, but that didn’t mean other clans were the same, much less a ruthless clan such as Jabberwock.

It was dangerous but his thoughts weren’t focused on his own safety. His fists clenched at the thought of allowing Momoi to live in such an environment. Momoi being a Beta didn’t lessen the chances of abuse happening, he’d rather beg or threaten to commit seppuku right then and there than let Momoi be the sacrificial lamb to a loveless and potentially horrible marriage.

With hardened determination he turns around and heads back to the room where they previously had the meeting, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to say.

-=-=-=-=-=-

The next day Momoi marches into Aomine’s room, sliding the door open with such force it slammed with a loud thud making Aomine jerk up into a sitting position in his futon.

“What the hell Satsuki?” The drowsy man grumbled not at all happy to be woken up so early. He looked at Momoi but her face was twisted into a disapproving frown, those usually composed eyes of hers were now filled with a mix of fury and concern.

“Why would you do that?!” She screamed.

Aomine looked at her feigning annoyance and innocence. “Do what?”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t do anything! I just received a letter from the daimyo informing me that you are his final pick.”

He sighed, “I don’t know what you’re yapping about but if that’s what the daimyo chose then that’s final.”

Momoi could’ve stayed mad, she could’ve shouted more, she could’ve called him all the terrible names she kept in her mental vocabulary bank, but she didn’t. She instead tackled him, arms wrapping around his waist in a tight embrace, pulling him close as she buried her face onto his chest.

“Don’t do it.” Momoi pleaded, Aomine could barely hear her muffled voice.

“Satsuki.”

“Please Daiki…”

He pursed his lips at the mention of his name, Momoi never called him by his complete first name unless it was serious. He could also sense her releasing pheromones over him, the sadness so palpable he could taste it on his tongue, he wanted to apologize, hug her and say he won’t do it. But he shook those thoughts away, he can’t give in now, he’d made up his mind. He would protect her no matter what even if that meant it would make her sad.

He hugged her back. “I’m sorry Satsuki. I’m not backing out.”

“But why? You don’t have to do this Dai-chan! Why?!” Momoi didn’t care if she was acting like a child having a tantrum. Her childhood friend was giving away his freedom, his position as the best samurai of Touou, his aspirations, he’s even giving away his chance to marry someone he loves. He’s giving away _everything_ in the name of peace and she couldn’t do anything to dissuade him. It wasn’t fair!

Aomine’s answer was simple. “So that you won’t have to.”

That single sentence made all her anger crumble against itself, a fiery flame fizzling into mere embers, and she couldn’t stop the tears from flowing or the sobs that wracked her body, she held on to him tighter. Aomine said nothing else and held Momoi in his embrace, letting her bury her face close to his neck as he released calming pheromones. Both of them seated like this reminds him of their younger years when they first met.

Aomine was living on the streets of Touou barely scraping enough food from the trash to fill his belly, a young orphaned child fighting in the slums for survival, but that all changed when he had protected a pink haired girl from three grown men trying to harass her. He stood in front, blocking her from their hands while he fought them off with all of his might, and he managed to fend them off before pulling the girl with him to run away. They’d managed to find a tiny corner below a shady shack where they both squeezed into. The pink haired girl was crying from fear and Aomine didn’t know what to do to calm her down but he followed his instinct to hold her close, allowing her to cling on to him as he remained vigilant for any running footsteps or shouting that would draw near to where they were.

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours, Aomine holding her close while she eventually calmed down. It was a while before Aomine had deemed the coast to be clear. Once they were out of their hiding spot someone yelled her name and she ran to them, they were her guardian. Satisfied that he had done what he could Aomine tried to sneak away but the girl tackled him into the ground and wouldn’t let go. It was the start of a beautiful and unbreakable friendship.

Surprisingly, she was the daughter of a rich man well-known in Touou. Due to Aomine’s act of bravery the Momoi family took him in, provided him a place to sleep as well as proper education. In exchange Aomine worked for them as gratitude for everything they’ve given him. Even when he has presented as an Omega the Momoi family did not treat him any different, they only added more books about Omegan nature to his study time. Through all of this Aomine basically became like a sibling to Satsuki, and for once in his life he had a place he could call home. He stayed with them until he was old enough to join the training for becoming a samurai, his ultimate dream.

Momoi sitting up snapped him out of his recollections and he teased, wiping away her tears with the edge of his yukata’s sleeve, “Done crying now Satsuki-chan?”

When she didn’t say anything except frown Aomine sighed and sat back as he finished wiping her face. “I can’t back out now Satsuki, you know this.”

“I know…I just…” She trailed off, pursing her lips in frustration. “I wish there was another way.”

Seeing how upset she was Aomine tried to reassure her, “It’s going to be ok, the daimyo and I have talked over a last ditch effort.” Realizing what he just spouted his mouth immediately clamped shut.

Momoi exploded, “I knew it! You did talk to the daimyo about this!”

After a few minutes of Aomine attempting to pacify Momoi’s anger she finally managed to calm herself enough to listen.

“Will you let me explain now?”

Momoi huffed but stayed quiet, a sign for Aomine to continue speaking.

“After you left I went back to the meeting room to talk with Daimyo Harasawa. During the conversation we came up with a plan that will allow us a chance to accept the truce without the marriage.”

Momoi was confused, she had thought about all the possible choices that they could choose to pursue but none of them led to a result that allowed a peaceful truce without the marriage. “How?”

“We offer a marriage hunt. If Jabberwock wins, the treaty with the marriage will continue but if I win, the truce will continue but without a marriage.”

A marriage hunt? The idea wasn’t too far off to be impossible but marriage hunts were outdated for a long time though still a common known part of ABO history.

But there’s also another possibility. “What if they don’t agree?”

“They’ll have to, it’s a challenge after all. Most of the power hungry bastards that I’ve come across won’t say no to a challenge.”

Aomine declared it with such confidence but Momoi still had her doubts.

-=-=-=-=-=-

_(Present day)_

Aomine’s words on that day rang in Momoi’s head as she saw Jabberwock’s daimyo accept the challenge with confidence and shake the hand of Daimyo Harasawa, sealing the deal. Watching as the Jabberwock representatives headed to their seats Momoi had to force a smile as she put on a cheerful façade as presenter and announced the chosen pair.

Nash and Aomine walked out of the tent side-by-side, both waving to the crowd with practiced smiles. The crowd claps politely, although it was obvious that people were whispering things to their neighbor throughout the introduction. Momoi pursed her lips as the murmurs gradually increased. Fortunately, the band entered from the right side, playing an energetic score as dancers came in from the left side. The abrupt entrance of the opening music and dance presentation distracted the audience from the earlier announcement and the murmurs changed into surprised cheers. As the performance continued, Daimyo Harasawa together with Daimyo Gold Sr. discreetly ushered the chosen pair back into the tent away from prying eyes.

But the action wasn’t missed by sharp red eyes, a growl started to grow louder under his breath.

“Kagami-kun.” It was a warning. Usually Kuroko wouldn’t use this tone but he’d sensed Kagami’s growing agitation through his spreading scent.

Kagami’s eyes snapped to Kuroko, clearly irritated. Despite the other’s obviously agitated state Kuroko maintained eye contact and calmly reached out to squeeze Kagami’s shoulder reassuringly. The action triggered something in Kagami and he forced himself to take a deep breath while also trying to reign his pheromones in.

“Kagami are you ok?” This time it was General Kiyoshi who asked, he had caught a whiff of Kagami’s frustration before Kagami managed to collect himself.

“Yes General,” was the blunt response.

Kiyoshi didn’t believe him but he decided to let it go, besides it wasn’t hard to figure out why the redhead was reacting like that. Jabberwock’s offer to have a truce with Touou was a shock to all representatives of the Kiseki no Sedai alliance, none of them were informed beforehand as was common. It’s even more surprising that they requested for a marital union as well.

Kiyoshi sits still while the dance continues but his thoughts are miles away. This unforeseen event may cause problems not only for Seirin but also for the other clans. Kiyoshi understands why Daimyo Harasawa accepted the truce, however, this places Touou in a tight spot between maintaining relations with the five other clans _and_ fulfilling their part of the truce with Jabberwock. Kiyoshi isn’t certain but from what he’d heard while he was visiting the other clans didn’t take too kindly to Jabberwock or anyone associated to the monstrous clan. This truce could also possibly place a strain between Seirin and Touou relations. Although Kiyoshi doesn’t know how Daimyo Aida would react once they deliver the news.

Either way, the best they could do for now would be to keep their guard up and not get involved with Jabberwock in anyway. Their motives can be more than just a truce with Touou so Kiyoshi and his men must stay vigilant in case anything with the agreement goes askew over the duration of the KiNSU.

Kiyoshi leaned over to his second in command. “Hyuuga, make sure to inform everyone that they must not, under any circumstance, wander off on their own during the rest of our stay here for KiNSU. They must always travel by pairs or more, never by themselves.”

“Understood.”

While Hyuuga passed the message the dance had ended. Applause from the crowd rang through the field and Lady Momoi went back on stage, clapping as well.

“Quite an energetic opening for the 11th KiNSU is it not? I hope this has allowed everyone to get into the energetic spirit since the presentation of each clan is the next on our list!”

Cheers resonated through the crowd.

Meanwhile, inside the tent there was a different kind of energy surging about.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definition/s:  
> 1) Nagajyuban or Jyuban – undergarment, can be worn with the yukata or kimono. Wearing a yukata without jyuban is more casual. The jyuban’s purpose it to protect the kimono/yukata from your skin oils and sweat. Jyuban is a must when wearing lined kimono, which are more expensive  
> 2) Koshihimo – a thinner belt used to tie around the waist to hold the yukata/kimono  
> 3) Obi – a larger belt in width compared to the koshihimo and tied over the koshihimo to cover it  
> 4) Zouri or zori – are thonged Japanese sandals worn with kimono and tabi socks, and made from a variety of materials, often with a cork or foam core and a rubber sole
> 
> Difference of kimono to yukata (from what I’ve researched):  
> 1) Kimono is usually worn for ceremonial occasions, though there are casual kimonos as well  
> 2) Yukata has a shorter hem that reaches the ankles; can be worn without socks and with Geta (wooden sandal)  
> 3) Kimono has a longer hem; required to use special socks called “Tabi” when wearing it, can be used with zouri or geta

Aomine bit back the annoyed sound threatening to spill from his lips as they were ushered back into the tent. He’d been woken up early morning to prepare for everything, way before the sun peeked over the horizon. He didn’t know how but they even managed to coax him into going with the group assigned to greet Jabberwock, sneaking them into their reserved sleeping quarters so that as few of the citizens would know of Jabberwock’s presence in Touou. Aomine barely got a look at his “proposed partner” when he was quickly whisked away to be dressed up for the occasion.

The dressing took way longer than he had patience for, Satsuki having an internal debate about which of the two yukata presented by the tailor would suit him better. It dragged on for so long that he had ended up growling out that whatever of the two worked fine. It’s not like he was dressing up for something super important anyway, a thought which Satsuki berated with ‘you’ll be appearing in front of all the clan representatives and Touou’s citizens, the least you could do is to appear decent.’ Just to put an end to the unnecessarily long dressing Aomine begrudgingly told her that the dark blue one was “better”.

Now that he was wearing it he realizes it was a mistake. The yukata was more uncomfortable than any clothing he’d worn before, the material barely making it breathable in the warm weather. He swears he can feel some parts of the clothing start to stick to him because of the sweat. Although right now he was more pissed at their “presentation”. He endured all that bullshit just for ten seconds of standing in front of the crowd, some good all that fuss about dressing up did.

However, even though the annoyance was nipping at his subconscious he managed to calm himself down by focusing on the current moment. Speaking of which, while the four of them continued to walk further away from the noise Aomine felt a pair of eyes on him. Seeing that Daimyo Gold and Daimyo Harasawa were in front of him that only left the younger Jabberwock walking beside him as the source of the stare. A subtle side glance easily confirmed his suspicion, though he preferred not to meet the other’s gaze at the moment. He still didn’t know how he should feel about the guy so he refocused his eyes to the path in front of him. The younger Jabberwock hadn’t said anything too interesting since they first saw each other a while ago for a briefing before they were told to walk out the tent and wave to the crowd outside. So far there wasn’t much Aomine could say about the guy other than he looks just like his father, Daimyo Gold, except younger, a little taller, and with shorter hair. Although he was a bit jealous since the younger Gold was able to wear his own armor during the whole presentation, golden plates shimmering in the sunlight and greatly emphasized by the black under armor.

Once they finally stopped they’ve reached the very end of the tent, farthest from the roaring crowd, in order to discuss the hunt and the rules. There were four chairs conveniently placed, two on each side facing each other. While Daimyo Harasawa and the other two sat down with no problem Aomine was in a dilemma. As a samurai serving under Daimyo Harasawa, Aomine wasn’t used to taking a seat right beside him. Usually in a setting like this he’d be standing in attention _behind_ the daimyo, guarding and performing his duty as he should. No matter how laidback he was, sitting beside the daimyo as if they were on the same level was just disrespectful. Thankfully Daimyo Harasawa quickly caught on to Aomine’s problem and discreetly nodded at him, signaling that it was ok for him to sit.

Before the other two took notice of something amiss Aomine took a seat and inwardly cringed at how wrong it felt though his facial expression gave nothing away. He wanted to immediately stand up and resume his position as a guard behind the daimyo but he had to restrain himself as the discussions instantly commenced.

“Well, color me impressed. I didn’t think you’d have it in you to offer us a challenge like that, Daimyo Harasawa.” Daimyo Gold commented, his son sitting silently by his side.

“It’s an honor that you have accepted our challenge,” Daimyo Harasawa respectfully replied.

“I suppose so. Though it was certainly unexpected and more likely just staving off the inevitable but a challenge is a challenge. And we from Jabberwock hardly back off from one so openly presented to us. Moving on, when do you plan for the hunt to take place?”

“Tomorrow noon.” Daimyo Harasawa decided not to comment on the arrogant statement. It was already a blessing that they easily accepted, who knows what would have happened if Daimyo Gold decided to decline and declare war right then and there. They’ll have to carefully play their pieces right if they want a shot at a peaceful truce.

Daimyo Gold hums in thought then suggests, “How about today? I see no reason not to. The sooner, the quicker this’ll be settled.”

Instead of answering immediately, Daimyo Harasawa gets distracted by the sharp smell akin to sour tea spreading from beside him before rejecting the suggestion. “I’m afraid it cannot be today. After all, this evening will be the bonfire lighting where I will be personally introducing you to the other clan representatives.”

Immediately the sour smell lessened and Daimyo Harasawa relaxed.

“Well, it cannot be helped. Tomorrow it is then.” Daimyo Gold agreed, understanding Daimyo Harasawa’s explanation. “Though I hope Samurai Aomine wouldn’t mind keeping my son company today while the celebrations continue?”

Daimyo Harasawa tensed. “Just the two of them?”

Jabberwock’s daimyo casually shrugged. “I don’t see why not. Gives them an opportune time to talk before going through a marriage hunt, get to know each other better and all that. Don’t you think so, Daimyo Harasawa?”

“Well, I suppose…as long as they stay within the event area it’ll be fine.” The sour smell from before grew a bit more but instantly got repressed. Daimyo Harasawa forced himself not to look, ignoring the fluctuating scent for now.

“Of course. Going back on track, where do you plan for the hunt to take place?”

“The forest north of here would be perfect for the hunt. It’s not too far from the village but not too close either. So far there are no inhabitants living there and no roads so there’s a higher chance for the hunt not to be interrupted by travelers or civilians.”

The other daimyo nods in appreciation. “Sounds like the best area for a hunt.” Then golden eyes glance at the samurai sitting beside Daimyo Harasawa. “Although I must ask, does Samurai Aomine know the rules of a hunt? Jabberwock still has the occasional hunt from time to time but to my knowledge Touou hasn’t had a hunt for a long time now, more so an official one at that.”

Aomine answered for himself. “I’m aware of the basic rules of a hunt but if Jabberwock has any specific traditions concerning a marriage hunt I’m open ears, daimyo-sama.” He half-bowed politely in his sitting position. Even Daimyo Harasawa was impressed to see him behave so well for the first time.

“Ah well, that’s good enough. Unless my son has anything to add?” Daimyo Gold Sr. turns to his son in question.

“I’d rather discuss the specifics privately with my possible betrothed,” came the blunt answer, piercing eyes looking at Aomine to see his reaction.

“Fine with me.” Aomine spoke in monotone maintaining his neutral expression, not showing whether the decision bothered him or not.

“Well they’ll have plenty of time to discuss this evening. I’m sure they’ll manage to settle things on their own.” Daimyo Gold commented with a smile, seemingly unaware of the awkward air between the two.

Daimyo Harasawa nodded. “Of course. The final stakes will remain either way.”

Before the discussion could continue a servant approached them and quickly explained, “Apologies for the interruption my lords. But the representative presentations are already done, Daimyo Harasawa.”

Daimyo Harasawa nodded, it was pretty obvious they had promptly discussed the pertinent details so he gestures for them all to exit the tent together. Aomine forced himself to not quickly jolt up from the seat like he wanted to. He was thankful that the talk didn’t last too long and that he didn’t need to stay seated uncomfortably anymore. Had he been a bit more attentive he’d have seen the amused look sent his way from observant green eyes.

They were out the tent in no time and the crowd instantly hushed at their reappearance. Facing the awaiting crowd Daimyo Harasawa and Daimyo Gold Sr. stand with Gold Jr. and Aomine between them.

Loudly, Daimyo Harasawa declares, “The official marriage hunt will begin tomorrow afternoon. I ask everyone to give the pair the expected privacy for the hunt. As such the assigned festivities for tomorrow afternoon will still continue right here even while the hunt takes place. The hunt ends at sundown tomorrow.”

“Lastly, I would like to thank everyone who has attended today, the opening ceremony has ended. Yes, I’m aware it’s a bit early, however, we would like to give the rest of the remaining time for our visitors to relax and prepare for the next activities this evening. Lighting the bonfire will begin tonight and everyone is welcome to attend. That is all.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

The crowd had already scattered, most of them going around, checking the numerous items on display while the different clan representatives went their own ways, most likely heading back to their chosen inns to prepare for the coming festivities.

As Seirin was about to head back to Kirito’s inn Kagami wanted to break off from the group and look for Aomine. There were so many things he wanted to ask him that he felt a nagging sense of unrest until he hears the answers from the navy haired samurai himself.

“Kagami-kun we’re supposed to go back to the inn,” Kuroko reminded when he noticed his friend’s antsy behavior.

Kagami growled. “I know that. I just- I can’t calm down until I talk with Aomine.”

“Well it looks like you’ll have to wait since he’s currently preoccupied.”

Kagami follows Kuroko’s line of sight and sure enough he spots Aomine walking side-by-side with Daimyo Gold’s son, walking right behind Touou and Jabberwock’s daimyo, heading off to wherever they were going. A louder growl threatened to explode from him but Kuroko calmly guided him back towards the group, Hyuuga-san was already gesturing for them to hurry up.

As they joined the group and walked away from the field Kuroko did his best to assure his friend. “We can talk with Aomine-kun when the right time comes, _now_ isn’t that time.”

Begrudgingly Kagami agreed with a silent nod.

Meanwhile, Aomine was having his own dilemma while the two daimyo discussed about one thing or another, the navy haired samurai had a hard time trying to keep his composure as the person beside him blatantly stared at him. Despite Aomine being a ‘don’t-give-a-flying-fuck’ kind of guy most of the time, the longer the other stared at him without saying anything the more irked Aomine became. At some point he wanted to outright ask what the hell his problem was but he bit his tongue, an outburst like that would guarantee no good results.

Luckily, Daimyo Gold had stated that they’d be going to their sleeping quarters for now and Daimyo Harasawa bid them farewell, Aomine bowing as they said their goodbyes. This time he noticed a smirk sent his way by the Daimyo’s son before they left escorted by their Jabberwock samurai. Aomine could feel a vein pop on the side of his temple in annoyance.

“Aomine-kun.” The calm voice easily brought him back to his senses.

“Yes Daimyo Harasawa?”

“I want to commend you for behaving appropriately for the past hours and I hope you will continue doing so for the rest of the evening since you’ll be spending time with Gold Jr.”

Aomine held in an annoyed sigh, being reminded of that irritating guy, opting to answer calmly. “Yes daimyo-sama.”

Daimyo Harasawa nodded. “Although…it’s not appropriate to comment on this outright, but I must inquire about your fluctuating scent. I caught a sour smell while we were in the tent a while ago. Is everything alright?”

Red instantly began to spread across Aomine’s face, cheeks burning up in embarrassment. Holy shit this is fucking embarrassing. Losing control over his scent like that was highly unacceptable especially in the company of higher ranking officials.

“I- My apologies daimyo-sama. It won’t happen again.”

Aomine swore that he could feel his face burn up enough to melt off of him, as dense as he was sometimes this was an incident that could possibly land him with dire penalties especially if he wasn’t a citizen of Touou. Luckily, he was. Fortunately, Touou was a bit more lenient when it came to these kind of social rules and so is their Daimyo. But that didn’t make it less embarrassing.

Smiling at his warrior’s stuttered apology, Daimyo Harasawa quickly assured, “It doesn’t bother me that it happened. You know my stand on these things. I only brought up the situation to ask of your well-being.”

Getting over his momentary embarrassment, Aomine answered, brows scrunched up in question. “I’m quite alright. I haven’t gotten sick so-“

Daimyo Harasawa sighed. “I meant your heat cycle Aomine. Is it close?”

_Oh._

“It’s not due until a few months from now.”

“Ah, that’s good to hear then.” Daimyo Harasawa was relieved, for a moment he had thought that the sour smell earlier was a sign of Aomine’s nearing heat but it was just because of the samurai’s emotions. Well at least that was one less thing to worry about, now they’d be able to focus on more pressing things.

“Lady Momoi.” He called over his shoulder, quite certain that the pink-haired noble would be lurking not far behind.

Sure enough Lady Momoi appeared from behind a nearby tent. Aomine tried not to groan at Momoi’s habit of eavesdropping.

“You called, Daimyo Harasawa?” Momoi asked with an elegant bow, ignoring the fact that she was caught listening in on their conversation.

“I’ll be leaving Aomine-kun under your care. Kindly help him prepare for this evening’s festivities.”

“With pleasure,” politely answered Momoi.

Aomine managed a short bow of goodbye before being quickly whisked away for another dressing by Momoi.

“Satsuki I told you to stop snooping around like that! You’re lucky the Daimyo is so lenient.”

“I’m hurt Dai-chan, how could you accuse me of such a behavior? I was only passing by and heard Daimyo Harasawa call for me.” Momoi answered with sass, not letting go of Aomine’s hand lest he thought of walking away from her.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the tailor shop and have Aomine line up for another fitting. Thankfully someone was left to tend the shop while the owner had setup a stall at the field. The employee led them to a separate area designed to cater to customers with a higher rank, leaving them to browse through the clothes presented. As Momoi freely went through the available yukata Aomine grumpily sat on a provided chair.

Momoi really wanted to ask Aomine about his observations on Daimyo Gold and Gold Jr. but given that anyone could be listening in on them she curbed her curiosity. They will have enough time later in the night to talk in private about the matters at hand. For now she will have to fight of the urge to drag Aomine as far away from Touou as possible, hearing that her friend would be spending the rest of the evening with an Alpha only made her worries increase.

“Satsuki do I really have to change my clothes again?” Aomine drawled, not looking forward to another long dressing session.

Pulled out of her internal dialogue, Momoi answered with a chipper voice. “You’ll be spending the evening with the son of Jabberwock’s Daimyo. Of course it’ll be better if you wear a different set of clothes.”

“Aw come on. This one hasn’t even been worn that long.” Although it was uncomfortable Aomine would rather continue wearing it rather than change into a whole new set of clothes again. He didn’t want to suffer through another hour or two of going back and forth between numerous yukata that honestly looked similar to him.

“Hush now Dai-chan. You’ll have to always look your best with this type of audience.”

Aomine scoffed. “Why would I want to look good in front of them? Wouldn’t making me look unattractive be better since I’m trying to _not_ get married? Maybe if I look unattractive enough they’ll even cancel off the hunt altogether.” He snorted at the last sentence while Momoi just rolled her eyes.

“I assure you that won’t happen.” A new voice from behind the sliding door startled both of them.

Who the hell?

“Nash Gold Jr., the son of Daimyo Gold Sr. of Jabberwock, has arrived upon Daimyo Harasawa’s request.” The voice of the shop employee echoed from behind the same door.

Momoi met Aomine’s eyes with the same surprise, they certainly didn’t expect Gold Jr.’s company.

“May I come in? If everyone’s decent that is.”

In their shock they had forgotten to answer or open the door and Momoi stuttered, “O-of course my lord.” And the door was slid open by the shop employee.

“I apologize we weren’t informed about you coming here my lord.”

Nash shook his head. “No, it’s alright. It’s another of my father’s random whims, suggesting that I get a yukata tailored specifically by Touou’s tailors as a souvenir and for me to wear while we’re here. Daimyo Harasawa told me this shop was one of the best and that I’d find both of you here. ” The blonde shrugged in nonchalance after passing on the information. Sharp eyes take a look at Momoi and he offers a smile as he greets her with a half-bow. “You must be Lady Momoi. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I’ll be in your care. Oh and ‘Nash’ would be just fine.”

Taken aback by the polite reply Momoi only managed to stutter out a confirmation. “S-sure. Um- what type of yukata would you prefer- Nash-kun?” Momoi gestures to the numerous yukata on display, meanwhile Aomine stayed quiet, silently observing how things would play out. 

Nash took a quick look around before asking Momoi. “Hmm, any recommendations for a yukata that’s not too course, fit for warm summer nights perhaps? It doesn’t have to be formal either, as long as it’s comfortable it would be perfect.”

Basing from the detailed explanation Momoi was able to quickly narrow down the massive selection into three specific choices. A red yukata with black embroidery, a plain navy colored yukata, and a dark green one. Momoi presented the yukata for Nash to choose from and he gravitated to the dark green yukata and the navy colored yukata, taking them from the rack and examining the materials closer.

Nash simply held the yukata in front of him to check the length through the mirror, interchanging the green and navy one to see which fit best. After a short time of deliberation he made a decision, picking the dark green one. “This will be perfect. Thank you.” Nash gave his thanks with a smile at Momoi.

“It’s my pleasure.”

Nash turns toward the shopkeeper and tells them “I’ll pay for both of these,” then hands Aomine the navy colored one.

“It would be nice if you’d wear this for the evening.” – is all he says before walking out after a short bow and saying thanks. “Thank you for your assistance Lady Momoi, and I look forward to meeting you this evening Aomine-kun.”

And as quick as he appeared he was gone, the door sliding shut behind him.

Not sure to what to make of what just transpired Momoi turned to Aomine and commented, “Well he seemed nice.”

Aomine snorted. “First time I’ve heard him speak for so long. I think it’s an act though.”

Momoi pursed her lips but didn’t add to the discussion, she had barely any information on the man so a single meeting wouldn’t point to accurate assumptions.

“An act or not he still gave you a gift and it would be rude not to wear it as per request.”

Being reminded of the yukata given to him, Aomine inspects it and is surprised by how soft the fabric felt in his hands. He had second thoughts about wearing something the guy basically just _told_ him to wear- was that how people of noble standing normally gave gifts? Well, at least it didn’t feel like the current yukata he was wearing.

Well, whatever. The golden boy just basically did his job for him by picking out what Aomine would be wearing for the evening, that meant he and Momoi didn’t have to spend hours going through another fitting which suited Aomine just fine.

Aomine shrugged and brought the yukata with him into the changing station, closing the curtain. It didn’t take long for him to remove the yukata he was wearing, the jyuban stained with sweat, making him cringe. He’d have to wash it thoroughly before giving it back to the shop, the yukata was just a rental after all. Aomine folded the different parts of the yukata and set them to the side, then trying on the new one.

Once he had the yukata on he was surprised once more, the material feeling one hundred times better than the other one. Although the cloth was thinner so it would probably be better to wear it with a jyuban as well. Removing the yukata, Aomine took a fresh jyuban from the shelf in the changing room and wore it, tying the kishihimo around his waist. His body basically moved in autopilot while he put on the yukata, another kishihimo, and finished it with the obi. When he finally finished dressing up he felt infinitely better, the simple change of the type of yukata he wore made all the difference.

The moment he stepped out Momoi clapped her hands together in glee and chirped expectantly, “How is it?”

Aomine scratched the back of his head, not meeting Momoi’s eyes. “It feels infinitely better than the first one.”

“If you felt uncomfortable in the first one why didn’t just say so? We could’ve looked for another one. Next time tell me okay?” Momoi scolded.

And Aomine didn’t bother arguing, he knew anything else he said would just be an excuse and easily countered by his best friend. So he simply answered, “Yeah okay.”

After hearing the simple response and not the usual argument Momoi’s stern gaze softened and she offers, “Since we’re done with dressing up why don’t we head back to the house for a bit? We still have at least an hour before the evening bonfire. I’m sure father will be glad to have you visit.”

Hearing the invitation, Aomine did want to go but he had his reservations. “Thanks but…I don’t think I can face uncle yet.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Aomine sighed. “I don’t think I can handle a conversation with him explaining why I’m in this mess.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Yeah, I know. But he’ll eventually ask anyway.”

Momoi huffed. “You don’t have to explain it because he already knows.”

Aomine freezes in shock. “What?!”

Momoi just giggles and starts pulling him out of the shop. “I already explained it to him.”

“Satsuki!”

But the pink haired girl ignores him and politely says goodbye to the shopkeeper as they leave. Momoi enthusiastically dragged Aomine along while the samurai dreaded facing his uncle. Who knows what Satsuki had told her father? Whatever conversation they would have when they get there wasn’t something Aomine was looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment :D


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Father! We’re home!” – came the excited shout from the doorway as the doors slid open, Lady Momoi dragging a reluctant Aomine behind her.

The head of the house, Momoi Kazuki, sat comfortably by the open side doors of the main room, overlooking the peaceful garden and sipping some tea. Before Satsuki burst through the main doors with Aomine in tow he had managed to place the cup on the small table beside him, if he hadn’t done that he might’ve spilled hot tea all over himself when he flinched in surprise as they entered.

Fairly used to Satsuki’s antics by now Momoi Kazuki didn’t bother berating his daughter and instead greeted them both. “Back so soon Satsuki?” He pauses as he acknowledges their visitor, “Is that Daiki I see?”

Kazuki’s lips instantly break into a fond smile and he quickly stands up, wrapping his arms around Daiki without hesitation. Honestly though it’s times like this which reminds Daiki that Satsuki was just a female version of her father. Same looks, same pep, same energy and mannerisms, the only glaring difference was that Satsuki was a girl. Daiki tensed but only for a moment as he easily melted into the embrace and reciprocated. Since they were almost the same height, Kazuki being just a bit shorter, the hug didn’t require Aomine to bend at an awkward angle like how it usually happened when Satsuki would cling to him. Warmed in the familiar embrace Daiki had promptly forgotten all his worrying.

Growing up in the Momoi household definitely taught him that their family was not averse to physical touch such as these, even the men were comfortable with showing this touchy side of them without shame or rebuke like other families did. And although Daiki isn’t much of a handsy or touchy type of person he’d learned how to let go and allow this type of expression once in a while, especially when it concerned his family. The warmth from the familiar embrace reminded Daiki of simpler times, great times, and feeling this again only gave him a sense of peace and security he could only get from his adoptive family. Not to mention the calming scent from Kazuki solidified the feeling that yes, he was indeed _home._

After a few pats on the back Kazuki steps back and exclaims, “Daiki! It’s been so long. Why don’t you visit more often huh?” Kazuki pinches Daiki’s cheeks like he used to when he was a child, although Daiki’s cheeks were plumper before that didn’t stop Kazuki.

“Ow, ow, ow! Uncle stop! That actually hurts!” Daiki whined, trying not to pull away from the pinching since that would obviously just make it worse, thus he only waited until the older man would let go.

“Ha~ You really still call me uncle after all this time, Daiki-kun?” Kazuki sighs but Daiki doesn’t answer. They’ve had this same talk before but Kazuki knew Daiki wouldn’t grace him with an answer just like he did the first time they breached this topic. It doesn’t bother Kazuki that much though, he just likes to tease the younger man. Whatever Daiki called him whether it be uncle, father, or grandpa didn’t matter that much to him, after all he’d treat Daiki the same way he did ever since the young boy was accepted into their household, _family_.

Eventually Kazuki finally lets go, leaving Daiki to tend to his stinging cheek, and the older Momoi takes a seat right where he sat before they barged in.

“Sit down, both of you. I’d love to hear how the KiNSU opening transpired. And about Daiki’s betrothed.”

“ _Possible_ betrothed,” corrected Daiki with a grumble as he and Satsuki took their seats.

“Ah it’s basically a 50/50 chance at this point. A yes or no from what I’ve gathered right?”

Daiki grunted, “Not if I can help it. I’ll make sure it’s a hundred percent ‘No’.”

‘ _As confident as always.’_ Kazuki thought with a smile. “Well of course I’ll be keeping you to that Daiki.” Turning to Satsuki, Kazuki asks, “How about you Satsuki, how was the opening?”

Satsuki sighed, twirling a lock of hair on her finger. “It went better than I expected. Jabberwock accepted the truce and the challenge without any incident, Daimyo Gold and his men also haven’t shown any hostile reactions in general so I think that’s a good sign. And there wasn’t much of a racket after the introduction of Jabberwock to the crowd although I can’t say the same when the announcement of the chosen pair came up. A lot of whispering immediately started up during the announcement. Some of the clan representatives looked none too pleased by the news as well.”

The older Momoi only nodded. “Well that is to be expected. They’re only hearing about it now after all, I reckon most of the representatives want to or will demand a meeting with Daimyo Harasawa sooner or later.”

“Thankfully we have the evening bonfire to further introduce the Jabberwock men to the clan representatives. I’m sure once they are formally introduced face-to-face they’ll be less tense towards the people from Jabberwock.”

Satsuki’s point wasn’t wrong but there was no certainty of that happening. Still they’ve already accepted the truce with Jabberwock and there’s no backing out from that, the only way to progress was to move forward and the start of that would be the formal introductions. Kazuki silently thought for a moment before speaking. “Let’s hope the relations between clans will continue to prosper during this KiNSU. Or at the very least not take a huge blow.”

Daiki and Satsuki could only nod solemnly.

“Although I do wish I could go to the evening bonfire just to meet our new allies.” After a moment of contemplation Kazuki lights up. “Actually why don’t I do just that. Give me a moment and I’ll start preparing, then we can all go together!”

As excited as her father was Satsuki had to stop him. “Father you know you’re not yet allowed to be up and about, much less go out of the house.”

“Satsuki’s right, Uncle. It would be better if you stay home and rest until the doctor says otherwise.”

“Tch. When did you two become such prudes?” Kazuki practically pouted, crossing his arms in discontent.

“Come on father don’t be stubborn. Remember you always said health first.” Satsuki lightly scolded. But they couldn’t really blame him. Kazuki had been confined in the house for almost two weeks now, he must’ve gotten sick of staying indoors for all those days when he’s always been known to be an outdoor person. Staying cooped up in one place must be getting to him.

Coming up with a compromise Satsuki suggested, “Once the doctor comes for the check-up I’ll ask them if you can finally go out for a bit ok? But until then you’ll have to stay at home first.”

It took a few seconds before Kazuki relented. “Fine. If that’ll set your minds at ease then so be it.”

Satsuki smiled and stood up. “Ok. I’ll go fetch us some tea and snacks.”

“Add sake to the list too Satsuki.”

“Father, the doctor said no alcohol.”

Kazuki let out a defeated sigh. “Alright. Alright. Call Ayo-san if you need any assistance with carrying anything.”

“Ah that’s ok uncle. I’ll help her.” Daiki volunteered ready to stand but Kazuki stopped him. “It’s ok Daiki, Satsuki can manage. Right dear?”

Satsuki briefly met Kazuki’s eyes then she agreed with a nod. “Yes I can handle it.”

Once it was just Daiki and Kazuki left Daiki couldn’t help but feel cold sweat on his skin. The aura around them had shifted ever so slightly, taking a more serious tone. No matter how subtle it was Daiki had noticed the nonverbal exchange between Satsuki and Kazuki, a unique form of communication that always seemed exclusive to them. Basing from experience Daiki knew that the next few minutes will surely be a discussion just between him and Kazuki.

“Daiki.”

“Yeah?” Here it comes. Although Daiki didn’t really know what was going to be said. A lecture? Praise maybe? Some scolding and reiteration of how dumb of an idea this was? Well whatever it was, he steeled himself.

There was a pause filled with thick tension only making Daiki all the more nervous, eyes stubbornly trained on the floor refusing to meet his uncle’s eyes.

“Are you sure about this?” – was the gentle question.

“Huh?”

That was…not the response he had expected at all.

Perplexed Daiki looked at his uncle and just had to ask, “What do you mean?”

Kazuki sighed. “Are you sure about going through with the hunt?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I? It’s the best tactic for-”

Kazuki stopped the urge to groan in frustration before interrupting. “Daiki. I’m asking about you. Are _you_ ok with this? You do know what’s at stake don’t you?”

Oh.

Daiki finally understands what his uncle was pointing out. Navy eyes meet pink and he can clearly see the concern in those aged eyes, worry directed towards _him_ of all people. Not able to handle the sense of guilt, Daiki looked away once more. He felt guilty for having his uncle worry about him but he was also glad to be reminded that the other truly cared for him.

Getting back on track of course Daiki himself had doubts, numerous questions pop up in his head about the effectiveness of the choice he’d pushed himself into, whether it was the right thing to do or not. There was also the matter of what he had at risk due to his position. There was a chance for him to lose everything he was working for, everything he gained, and even the risk of leaving behind the only things he knew and the family he found. However, all of that seemed so small in comparison to Satsuki’s long term safety and happiness and in extension Kazuki’s too. Despite the resilient and nonchalant front Daiki knew Kazuki’s health wasn’t stable and he needed Satsuki’s support now more than ever. If things don’t go as expected and Daiki somehow loses the hunt at least Satsuki would still be there for Kazuki, she hadn’t taken medicinal trainings for nothing after all. With Satsuki by her father’s side Daiki can breathe easier than if the task was left in his own hands. This wasn’t just about _Daiki_ and his sacrifices, this was about _their_ future too. It was a risk but it’s a risk worth taking.

“It was my choice uncle. Of course I’m okay with this.” Daiki gave his answer, meeting his uncle’s eyes with a confident gaze.

Kazuki crosses his arms, maintaining eye contact. Another pause stretched between them for a moment before he says with a tone of resignation, “I’ll trust in your intuition. Win the hunt Daiki.”

Daiki flashes a smirk. “Of course. I wouldn’t dream of losing.”

After the brief exchange the air had slowly returned to a calm and relaxed mood. Both Kazuki and Daiki look out into the garden to enjoy the evening atmosphere. A breeze of cool air wafting in once in a while made it all the better.

Kazuki then asks, “So how does your partner for the hunt measure up? It’s Daimyo Gold’s son is it not?”

Daiki nodded. “Yeah. So far I have no measure of his strength or his character. We haven’t spoken during the introduction and announcement. He barely spoke actually. Although…” Daiki paused.

Kazuki raised a brow. “Although?”

“He-uh. He bought me a yukata and told me to wear it for our meeting later.”

Daiki didn’t notice this but Kazuki needed to do a double take upon hearing that, then asks outright, “A gift? Wait- but more importantly what meeting?”

“Ah.” Right Daiki forgot to tell his uncle about this. “I’ll be spending the evening with Gold’s son like an escort for the rest of the meeting I guess.” Daiki stated casually.

_Escort?!_

“Wait, wait, wait, wait- Hold on for a second! Did I hear that right?”

Daiki looked at Kazuki and tilted his head to the side, questioning. “Huh?”

“E-escort?! You said you’d escort him?! What do you mean by that?” For some reason there was a horrified look on Kazuki’s face, though Daiki didn’t understand why.

“Well, Daimyo Harasawa and Daimyo Gold came to an agreement that it would be better if Gold Nash Jr. and I spent some time together this evening just the two of us to- Uncle? Where are you going?” Daiki stopped mid-explanation as Kazuki sprang up and started marching to the doors.

Luckily Satsuki came with the snack and tea accompanied by Ayo-san. “Eh? Father where are you going?”

“To my room. I’m going to get changed and go to the evening bonfire, doctor’s orders be damned!” And off he went.

“Father!” Satsuki called to no avail. Walking quickly to the where Daiki sat and leaving the tray on the floor near the small table, Satsuki asks, “What happened?”

Daiki looked just as confused as her. “Nothing too drastic…I think? I just told him that I’d be escorting Gold Nash Jr. this evening.”

Satsuki quickly realized the problem and immediately chased after her father, shouting, “It’s not what you think Father!”

Ayo-san entered the room and left the other tray filled with snacks next to the one Satsuki put down. “Good afternoon young master,” she greeted politely.

“Ayo-san!” Daiki eyes shone with happiness, Ayo-san was practically family. The old woman had been his and Satsuki’s guardian ever since their childhood. She was like an aunt to them and became like a second mother when Satsuki’s mother had passed away.

Daiki stood up and gave her a hug which she easily returned. “It’s good to see you again!” Stepping back Daiki says, “And don’t call me young master, I thought I told you to just call me by my first name.”

Ayo-san only laughed, the crows’ feet beside her eyes as prominent as the warm smile on her face. “Indeed you did. And I’m glad to see you again too.”

Daiki invited Ayo-san to seat beside him as they walked out a bit to the extended porch, fortunately still shaded by the roof. He would have poured some tea for her and himself, but Satsuki and her father weren’t there yet so he’d have to wait.

Ayo-san started, “Well, Daiki-kun what have you done this time? It’s the first time in a while that I’ve seen Master Momoi walk away in a hurry like that.”

Daiki wasn’t sure if Ayo-san had a clue about his current situation but he decided to explain things vaguely in case she wasn’t informed. “I’m not quite sure myself. I just informed him about me escorting someone this afternoon.”

Suddenly Daiki hears barely suppressed laughter. Looking beside him it was indeed Ayo-san laughing. Daiki didn’t know why she was laughing but he couldn’t help letting out a few chuckles himself, she looked happy.

After a while Ayo-san finally calmed down and explained, “Ah, I apologize Daiki-kun. I just didn’t expect to hear that from you. But well, I do see now why Master Momoi was upset.”

“Can you explain why?”

Ayo-san stated with a smile, “Usually when people say escort there are two things people think of, the plain innocent meaning and the other is not so innocent.”

“I still don’t get it?” Daiki scrunched his brows in confusion.

Ayo-san sighed and shook her head. “I can’t believe you’re twenty-six and still naïve on this topics.” Just as Daiki was going to retort Ayo-san instantly added, “To put it simply, people often interchange the term escort with prostitution, though it’s not exactly the same thing people still do so.”

Daiki was sure his soul left his body right then and there, facial expression as blank as a sheet of paper. Ayo-san simply laughed again.

Satsuki returned shouting, “Dai-chan help me! Father’s already on his way out the door!”

Snapped out of the trance, Daiki cursed. “Oh damn it.” He managed to excuse himself before bolting out the door with Satsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Here's an early christmas gift for y'all <3
> 
> \-------
> 
> Definitions:  
> 1\. Dougi or dogi – upper clothing, used for training  
> 2\. Kosode – a basic Japanese robe for both men and women. It’s worn both as an undergarment or overgarment, as such it is interchangeable with a nagajyuban. It’s often worn with a hakama  
> 3\. Hakama – traditional pants basically, typically worn with tabi (socks) and either zouri or geta  
> \- Men can wear hakama in formal or informal occasions  
> \- Women rarely wear hakama, except at graduation ceremonies and for traditional Japanese sports such as kyudo, some branches of aikido and kendo  
> \- Hakama can be paired with dougi, kosode, yukata, kimono, or nagajyuban as the top. This depends on the user’s preference or the occasion/use  
> 4\. Haori – traditional Japanese hip- or thigh-length kimono-style jacket worn over yukata, kimono, or nagajyuban depending on the type of clothing and/or occasion
> 
> *These are basic information I’ve gathered through the internet, feel free to search pictures as well to help visualize what the clothes look like

* * *

Daimyo Gold sat on a chair nearby, looking out the window and observing the busy streets below while Nash was occupied with something. Jabberwock’s Daimyo had already changed out of his armor into a more casual wear for the evening festivities, the black and gold yukata shimmering amidst the golden orange sunlight floating through the open window, the sun already setting beyond the horizon. Wearing normal clothes was a drastic change for the Daimyo’s image as rough edges suddenly become softened. Long golden hair, though still tied back into a pony tail, gracefully flowed down his form. It was picturesque in its own way, a simple glance at him and you wouldn’t be able to tell that he was a battle worn veteran much less the leader of a massive army that conquered many lands. Once you see him covered in armor head to toe, it’s easy to forget that this same man was also raised in a noble family known for their aristocratic nature and refined etiquettes. Now without that suit of armor cloaking him years of drilled in practices of nobility and elegance start to show through. 

Of course, that doesn’t mean that he’s any less of the warrior that he is. The contrast just simply acts like a whiplash sometimes. Nash himself has trouble with seeing his father without the usual armor or his training clothes. Though Nash supposes it could also be a way to show the other clans that they meant no harm, a nonverbal way to encourage or at least improve their chances of being received peaceably. Well at least he hoped so anyway.

“What do you think?”

“What do I think about what?” Nash asked, busy fussing over the yukata on his form, occasionally checking in the mirror to see if everything was tucked in neatly. He rarely wore such type of clothing after all, Jabberwock celebrations like this were uncommon for the past years due to the rise of military activities. Nash had even forgotten the last time he’d used a yukata, too used to the usual dougi or kosode with a hakama if not his battle armor. Looking over his form he makes a mental note to add a haori to the outfit before they leave the inn.

“About Touo’s representative for the hunt. Or the hunt itself actually.” Daimyo Gold almost sounded bored, voice drawling over the syllables.

“The hunt…is not much of a surprise. Daimyo Harasawa finding a way out of the union was to be expected. But I’m more surprised that they didn’t reject the truce outright.”

“I told you before, the clans that are part of the Kiseki no Sedai alliance will avoid a war as long as they can. If Touo rejected the truce they know that we’d never hesitate to attack them next. Accepting the truce avoids bloodshed for them…and for us to an extent I suppose.” Daimyo Gold glanced back at his son. “Also, you haven’t answered my other question.”

“About Aomine Daiki?” Nash shrugged. “What’s there to say?”

“Are you ok with an omega so…brusque?”

Although Daimyo Gold was expecting some sort of retaliation to the truce a hunt wasn’t a total shocker. He was more shocked at the person who’d face off with his son in the hunt, a samurai and an Omega at that. He hadn’t expected Daimyo Harasawa to choose an Omega samurai as a representative out of all his warriors, though since it is a hunt they’ll have to assume that Aomine must’ve been their best bet at winning, therefore he must be one of if not their best fighter. Taking all of this into consideration he can be certain that Daimyo Harasawa was in it to win it. They had no intentions of losing and giving a part of their bloodline away to Jabberwock.

Well, it’s not like Jabberwock would accept defeat so easily either.

Nash simply shrugged. “I don’t have a choice as to who my opponent will be. Although I do think this’ll prove to be…interesting.” Then he added, knowing what his father had implied by the question, “Besides the pairing has already been announced, it would make us look like we’re backing out of we ask for a change.”

Daimyo Gold could see a faint glint of something flicker in Nash’s eyes, but he didn’t mention anything, he simply acquiesced to the decision with a shrug. “Fine. I trust you already know what my expectations are?”

Nash grinned, cocksure and unfazed. “Total victory.”

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“Uncle calm down. It’s really not like that. You don’t have to go to the event.” For the nth time Daiki tried to dissuade his uncle from stepping out of the house in a fit of rage. It took a while for Satsuki and him to coax Kazuki back into the main room and finally clear things up.

“Ok I get it.” Kazuki huffed. “But Daiki’s still going to spend the entire evening with that golden brat, right?”

“Yes.”

“Absolutely not.”

Oh Kami above, Aomine knew this was going to take longer than he had anticipated.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Daimyo Gold and Nash managed to reach the event area a bit earlier than they expected but unsurprisingly Daimyo Harasawa was already there, though it looked more like he hadn’t left the event area at all. While Daimyo Gold went to talk with Daimyo Harasawa Nash took it upon himself to start wandering around the area to check the stalls. He heard his father tell him to have fun, but he didn’t bother turning back to respond. Among the ten Jabberwock samurai that accompanied them to Touo only the two most experienced stayed with Daimyo Gold while the others were allowed to join with the festivities as long as they were to behave themselves and not to cause any trouble. Nash himself was alright on his own, he was Jabberwock’s general after all. He could defend himself without a hitch. 

Nash leisurely walked around the area, looking from one stall to the next, taking in everything. The scent of freshly cooked street food wafted through the air enough to gather a crowd of hungry people around the stalls. Various games of all sorts with prizes to be won were set up by numerous stalls fixed in a whole column. The rest of the remaining stalls were merchandise of different sorts: bags, clothes, footwear, textile, and diverse crafts – each stall had their own unique theme to it and items to sell. The further Nash wandered the more he realizes how diverse Touo is. 

Jabberwock itself has always been focused on one thing ever since he was a child – power. And with that being their sole goal for years a huge part of their economic background relied on blacksmithing and mining as they created their own weapons of destruction. Food and other necessities were outsourced from the outer villages, those that they’ve also conquered, while the main town of Jabberwock continued to turn into the center of blacksmithing and mining. Nash growing up seeing only those two trades made it a slight shock to see all these different things in Touo, as a general as well his life has been nothing more than training, war, and bloodshed. Even as a Daimyo’s son he had no exposure to such occasions like festivals and such. Although his father _was_ always the one who needed to attend these so maybe that’s one reason why he hasn’t gone to a lot of these events, other than him being ultra-focused on samurai duties.

While his mind drifted along to the other differences of Touo and Jabberwock, Nash couldn’t help but think if there’d be a day where Jabberwock can also enjoy these types of festivities without the theme of war and carnage being the center of it. Though the thought of it happening within his lifetime was a laughable idea.

His thoughts were disturbed as beats of a drum echoed through the air, the people around him erupted in joyous hoots and shouts while he stayed still not knowing what to do. The rhythmic pounding came from one big taiko drum set on top of a tower in the center of the field, a few meters away was the bonfire filled with an abundance of chopped logs within a drawn circle having a six feet diameter. The bonfire has yet to be lit.

As the drumming died down the crowd resumed doing their activities like nothing had happened. Confused but not bothered Nash concluded that it must’ve been a signal of sorts, they also used drums in Jabberwock as signals although it was a warning that a battle had begun. Nash wasn’t interested enough to ask so he just settled with his assumption and continued walking.

A while later something new caught his attention and he stopped to look at the stall with a tank of fish swimming while people of different ages took turns to scoop out the fish using a circular object with a handle, the netting on the circle seemed brittle and easily torn. A lot of people couldn’t get any fish on their first try, with the fish being too quick and the net eventually breaking, but they kept paying to try again after the net was broken. Looking at the fish they didn’t seem that expensive though, so Nash didn’t know why people wanted to pay for such small fish.

What did they do with the fish after they catch it anyway?

Maybe he was thinking a little too deeply since a gentle pull on his yukata sleeve made him slightly flinch.

“Would you like to have a go mister?” A young girl looking about the age 10 asked him with a smile, holding out a fresh net.

“Ah no. It’s ok. Thank you.”

The little girl paused for a bit, tilting her head to the side. “Are you sure mister? It’s really fun! And you’ve been staring at the fish for a while.”

“No. Truly. I’m fine with not playing.” Nash replied with a gentle smile and the girl shrugged before turning around and walking back to the tank.

‘Fun huh?’ 

That was a word Nash hadn’t heard in a long time, the meaning of the word alludes him most times. Raised to be a fighter since the day he could walk and talk, his definition of fun certainly wasn’t the same with common men. And if it did indeed differ, then was it even the same thing at this point? 

“Gold-san?” A call of his name pulled him out from another philosophical spiral. He turned to see none other than Aomine Daiki, he seemed quite out of breath.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Damn it. Aomine was late and he had sweat pouring from every pore on his body from the rush he had to get to the event area. It had taken longer than they expected to convince his uncle that he’d be fine. Momoi Kazuki had a stubborn attitude but fortunately they came to a compromise, the deal was that Satsuki would be following and listening from a distance. Although Aomine did have his reservations about it he ended up agreeing just because he knows that Satsuki would be snooping around whether he agreed to the compromise or not anyway.

Once they had settled Momoi Kazuki’s worries he had realized that it was already time for the event as the thunderous beat of drums resounded through the town. Knowing that he was running late he quickly said his goodbyes and rushed to the event area. Luckily it didn’t take too long to find Nash in the crowded place. However, now that he was here he realized belatedly that he’d left Satsuki behind in his rush. Aomine inwardly cursed, knowing that Satsuki would give him an earful later, but he pushed that thought to worry about afterwards.

After he had called out to the younger Gold, he took a moment to catch his breath without making it too obvious. 

“Glad you could make it Aomine-kun. Is everything alright?” Nash asked after greeting the other samurai.

Aomine stood up straighter. “I’m fine. I apologize for my tardiness.” He answered with a bow which Nash casually returned. Normally Aomine didn’t talk so politely but of course it was a given that he should act more behaved or refined, as they put it. They couldn’t really afford to cause problems just because he managed to piss off the Daimyo’s son due to his crassness.

Nash waved off the apology. “It’s fine. I haven’t been here long anyway.” Nash paused, finally noticing Aomine’s get up and he comments with a pleased smile, “The yukata fits you well.” 

And it truly did, Nash wasn’t saying it just to be polite either, though plain in color the yukata hung on the other’s body much more fluidly on Aomine’s tall and lean frame. Not to mention it matched the other’s eyes and hair too, blue contrasting so well with bronze skin but he knows he wouldn’t be saying these things out loud, so Nash kept his thoughts to himself.

Aomine paused, caught a bit off-guard from the smile sent his way, though it was leaning a bit more to a slight smirk. The sentence was innocent enough without any double meaning but Aomine couldn’t help the feeling that there was something akin to a flirtatious undertone from that alone. Aomine couldn’t pinpoint the exact sensation but ignorance was bliss, this was a matter not really needing too much thought anyway.

Aomine ignored the unexplainable feeling and simply nods. “It’s…quite nice.” He adds after a brief pause, “Thank you for letting me borrow it.”

Nash raises a questioning eyebrow, it took a while for him to understand what made Aomine say that. “Oh.” Nash shook his head with a smile. “No. You keep it. It’s a gift from me to you.”

“I- uh. I thought-” Aomine was at a loss for words, sure he knew what he had to say, that much was obvious, but it didn’t feel right to just accept it. Despite calling it a gift earlier he had normally thought it was just being lent to him for the evening, he didn’t expect it to be something he was going to keep much less own. Nonetheless he simply stated his reply before the silence stretched on for too long. “T-thank you.”

Nash simply nods and replies, “Well, where to now Aomine-kun?”

Ah shit. That’s right, he was supposed to also act as a guide, something he knows he’s bad at. He still tries nonetheless.

“Uh- we could look around for a while if you’d like. The bonfire ceremony will be starting usually after all of the clan representatives are well acquainted.” 

The bonfire would be lit later, a loud drumbeat will signal the start of the lighting ceremony so until then he had to think of something they could do while they waited. Not that they had much of an option to choose from aside from what was only available in the event area.

“I already walked around for a bit. Unless there’s a stall you’d suggest checking out?”

Aomine himself hadn’t had time to walk around so he didn’t know what things were available or on display. Looking around them there was a variety of different things they could look at, but since he didn’t know anything about Nash he had nothing to base a decision on, so he made a guess. “Well I haven’t seen the majority of the displays yet, but I know a specific stall where we can go to that might interest you.”

Nash nodded. “Lead the way.”

And lead the way he did. Aomine easily maneuvered through the crowd, his tall stature a benefit since most people moved aside for them, the blonde silently walking beside him. If the stall he was thinking of chose the same spot since last festival then the stall would be closer to the edge of the field. With that thought in mind Aomine continued to walk to the stalls at the edge until he saw a familiar sign above a stall.

“Hideki-san!” Aomine called as they approached, and a short but well-built man looked in their direction.

Recognizing who had called him Hideki waved. “Oi brat! Didn’t expect to see you today. Does yer sword need another fixin’ again?” The man asked, voice gruff and tone fairly casual.

“Nah, my sword’s been great since the last repair. It’s been sturdier than ever so far, old man. It might be some time before I go back to your shop for repairs,” Aomine replied with a jibe. Talking to someone he was quite familiar with, Aomine didn’t realize that his way of speaking slipped back into his usual drawl without the forced formality he’s been using so far. Nash could only grin in amusement at the change.

“So whyddya come ‘ere today then?”

“I was showing around Daimyo Gold’s son-“

“Nash Gold Jr.” Nash interrupted to introduce himself with a polite bow. “A pleasure to meet you sir.”

“A pleasure to meet ye as well young lord.” Hideki bowed, then turned to Aomine. “So what didja want from my little ol’ shop.”

“I took a shot and thought that Nash-san would be interested in your wares. You’re the best blacksmith in Touo after all.”

Hideki shook his head. “Aomine ya overestimate my abilities too much. Flattery gets ya nowhere.”

Aomine only smiled. “It’s the truth. And you know I suck at flattery.”

Hideki let out a loud good-natured laugh. “That’s true.” 

Upon catching his breath Hideki turns back to the Jabberwock samurai and gestured to the weapons he has on display. “Well it may not be as varied as the weapons Jabberwock has but Touo has their own types of weapons.”

Aomine’s attention got drawn towards the other as he saw Nash’s eyes light up with interest, gold almost sparkling.

“Is there anything you’re particularly interested in, young lord?” The blacksmith asked.

“Hmm, I’m not quite sure. There’s a lot of interesting things here. Also, Nash would be just fine.”

“Alright then, Nash-kun. All the stuff on display is for sale but I also take requests. Depending on the complexity of the piece I can have an order done today or a day later.”

“Would it be alright if I take a look for a while?” Nash politely asked Aomine.

Startled at being asked, Aomine stutters, “S-sure.” It wasn’t like Nash needed his permission to do that so Aomine was taken aback. Clearing his throat, Aomine says evenly, “Take all the time you need.”

While Nash browsed the variety of metal tools and weapons on display someone made a short sharp whistle from the right side. Highly used to the familiar sound Aomine slowly turned towards the direction of the noise. He spots a trace of pink hair behind one of the many stalls to their right.

“Nash-san is it alright if I go and check something for our next stop?”

Nash nodded, eyes not leaving the weapons. 

Aomine made his way to the stalls far right, leaving Nash to his own devices. He wasn’t too worried since Nash was with Hideki, but it’s still risky to simply leave an esteemed guest by themselves without and escort. Aomine thinks to make this a quick discussion. Once he deemed it was far enough he ducked into a gap between two stalls and proceeded to look for Satsuki. It didn’t take long as he was quickly yanked deeper towards the backs of the tents where there was enough space between the tents and the tall fences for them both to stand in.

“Dai-chan!” Satsuki was obviously angry.

“Satsuki! Why did you call me out?”

“Why did you just run off on your own like that?! Father almost ran after you!”

“I’m sorry. But the drums already started beating and I knew we would be late, so I just started running alright.” Aomine explained in a rush.

Satsuki crossed her arms. “We would’ve gotten back just in time if we went together.”

“You can’t be sure of that. Look, I’m sorry ok. But let’s leave that for later. I need to go back to escorting.”

Satsuki sighed. “Alright, fine. But at least don’t forget this next time.” She handed him a small pouch.

Aomine took the bag and tentatively looked inside, it was money.

“Daimyo Harasawa provided funds for you to treat Daimyo Gold’s son for the evening.” Satsuki shook her head heaving another sigh, “I can’t imagine what you would’ve done the rest of the evening without this.”

Aomine felt a tad embarrassed, just a bit. “Thanks Satsuki.” He gave her a sheepish smile.

Satsuki smiled back, she knew Aomine normally didn’t verbally express his gratitude, so this was a rare moment. “It’s fine. Now go on back to Nash-kun. I’ll be watching closely ok.”

Leaving with a nod, Aomine pocketed the small pouch in the gap of his yukata and jyuban, right in the area tied by the koshihimo. He exits the space between the tents and heads back to where Nash was. Thankfully Nash is still there at Hideki’s stall, discussing something with the blacksmith.

Hideki caught sight of Aomine as the younger man approached, he greeted the samurai. “Well that didn’t take ya long.”

Aomine swiftly made an excuse. “Not much caught my interest in that lane.”

Hideki only snorted.

“Well you’re back just in time. Then shall we move on to the next stop?” Nash asked Aomine.

He nodded in reply. “Sure. We can look at the other stalls on the left side.”

Nash bowed in farewell to the blacksmith. “It was nice meeting you Hideki-san.”

Hideki bowed back. “It was my pleasure, Nash-kun. Don’t be shy t’ say hi if you pass by my stall.”

“Yes.” Nash smiled. “Thank you very much.”

“See ya around old man.” Aomine waved with a smile as they started to walk away.

“You too, brat.” Hideki stated with a fond smile.

As Nash and Aomine continued looking around for anything else that caught their interest the crowd began to get thicker. It was getting difficult to maneuver through the crowd without almost losing sight of each other. After the third time of nearly losing the other, Aomine unconsciously reached out and took a hold of Nash’s yukata sleeve, keeping him close.

It took a solid three seconds for Aomine to realize what he was doing. He turns to Nash in shock only to find that their faces had matching expressions of surprise. In embarrassment Aomine quickly lets go with a rushed apology.

“S-sorry about that.” Aomine paused to think of an excuse but his mind drew a blank. Maybe he had just lost awareness for a split second and acted on instinct. Usually when he attended events like this he’d be with Satsuki. It was easy to lose her in crowds this big so she always either clung to him or he held her hand. His brain must’ve relaxed for a bit and thus making him act out of habit.

“It’s ok. I don’t mind.” Nash seems to have swiftly gotten over the shock since he was now slightly smiling or smirking for that matter, so far most of Nash’s smiles come off as a smirk.

“Uh- I-” For the first time in a while Aomine feels his face heat up. He clears his throat as they continue to be swarmed around by crowds of people. “I think it’ll be best if we get out of this crowd.”

Fortunately, Nash doesn’t pursue the incident that recently happened and agrees. “Sure. Lead the way.”

Even though Aomine had let go of Nash’s sleeve, the Jabberwock general stayed close by his side. Aomine did his best to hide any of the embarrassment he still felt while he led them to a less crowded area. When they finally got to a point where the crowd thinned out they reached the food stalls. Suddenly Aomine was reminded that he hadn’t eaten anything for lunch and now it was already night time. Smelling the variety of food being cooked around them, Aomine’s stomach let out a loud growl.

Nash glances at Aomine with a knowing look, much to the samurai’s further embarrassment.

“How about we get some food? I could do with something filling for tonight,” Nash mercifully suggested, scoping through the variety food on display. “Any food you’d suggest?” Nash asked, a tad overwhelmed by the abundance of choices, not that he’d say that out loud though.

Aomine thought about it, taking a quick look around and spotting something he guessed the Jabberwock general might like. “I hope you don’t mind seafood.”

At the mention of seafood Nash’s eyes seemed to light up just like they did earlier at Hideki’s stall. ‘Kinda like a kid,’ is what Aomine silently thought.

“Seafood would be nice.” Nash simply answers, almost a total opposite to what Aomine saw in his expression. Aomine decided to stow that info away to think about some time later.

“Takoyaki and ikayaki is what I would recommend. Ikayaki is grilled squid topped with soy sauce, while takoyaki is fried balls filled with minced octopus, tempura, pickled ginger, and green onion. Complete with takoyaki sauce. They’re both very delicious.” As Aomine described the two dishes he could feel his mouth water.

Nash answered, a gentle smile on his face. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Aomine nodded and searched for a stall to order from. It was easier to walk leisurely without worrying about losing sight of each other. Nash walked beside Aomine, not too lax but also not too tense. It was a companionable silence while Aomine ordered at a stall they chose and as they waited for the orders to cook Aomine.

Once their orders were done Nash offered to pay but Aomine declined. “You’re our guest Nash-san. I’ll pay.” Aomine said as he took out the pouch Satsuki gave him earlier, pulled out some money, and paid for their food.

Nash didn’t seem to agree but he let it be for now, settling with a ‘thank you’ as Aomine handed him one ikayaki and takoyaki each. As they finally got their food Aomine looked for a nearby bench where they could sit and rest at for a while. Unfortunately, all the benches were full so Aomine had to wrack his brain to think of a solution.

_Aha._

“Nash-san would you mind if we go sit at a less known area, all the benches seem to be full. It’s not too far from the even area.”

Nash, already eating his ikayaki, nodded.

Aomine led the way to his favorite resting spot when this plot wasn’t transformed into an event area. They had to exit through a gap in the fence, but Nash didn’t seem bothered. Aomine then continued to a spot right outside the event area where a couple of tree stumps stood a few dozen meters away from a trickling stream. It was dark, and they had to step on some grass to make way, but the lights from the nearby stalls were strong enough to shed some glow to where they walked. Thankfully neither of them tripped.

Aomine spoke when they reached the spot he had in mind. “I hope you don’t mind sitting on the stump, sadly I didn’t bring any cloth to cover it.”

Nash shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ve sat in worse during wars. This is decent compared to some I’ve sat in.” He ended with a shrug and a chuckle. And he wasn’t kidding either, he could still remember times where he’d had to sit and crawl through muck and mud during a war. He wasn’t royalty or a sheltered noble, he could handle getting his clothes dirty no problem.

Relieved to hear that the guy wasn’t a fussy fellow, Aomine gestured for Nash to take a seat and only sat on the stump next to him after Nash took his seat. They ate in relative silence, both enjoying the tranquility away from the bustling crowds in the festive area. It was a full moon tonight, Nash finally noticed, silver beams coating the land and trees far as the eyes could see. The trickling of the stream was overruled by the chatter and hustle and bustle of the people behind them, but it didn’t do much to disturb nature’s natural tranquility. Nash watched the moonlight bounce on the stream of water as he finished his tokayaki, the glow was almost lulling.

When both of them finally finished eating, they discarded the sticks by stabbing them into the ground beside the stumps they sat on. With full bellies they bask in the tranquility for a while until at last the dreaded topic had to be brought up.

Nash broke the silence. “So… how do you want to do the hunt for tomorrow.”

Aomine inwardly sighed. Truth be told he was kind of enjoying the other’s company for a bit. He had wanted to not talk about the hunt for as long as possible tonight but that wasn’t possible of course. Well, at least they’re somewhere far from people. He took a deep breath and decided that now’s better than later.

“What do you suggest?”


End file.
